


дубина мне нормально

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: О том, что бывает, если заглянешь в чужой телефон.





	дубина мне нормально

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru  
> Бета: rumble fish

Будильник надрывался, казалось, прямо над ухом.

Танака недовольно заворчал, накрывая голову подушкой и надеясь, что владелец выключит его побыстрее, — но секунды текли, а громкая мелодия все не прекращалась. Да что такое.

С трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел, что соседний футон, где должен был спать Кагеяма, пуст. На мятой простыне валялась пижама, а рядом с подушкой виднелся телефон. Танака, не думая, сгреб его, вырубил наконец-то будильник и со стоном натянул одеяло до макушки.

Шесть утра. Кагеяма псих, если после вчерашней тренировки уже отправился бегать.

— А что, пора вставать? — послышался хриплый, растерянный голос одного из первогодок.

— Спите еще, — буркнул Танака из-под одеяла. — Подъем через час.

Он снова разблокировал экран, намереваясь отключить все остальные будильники: Кагеяма не мелочился и заводил сразу штук семь, — но случайно закрыл окно с настройками, и во всю ширь развернулся видеоплеер, поставленный на паузу.

Танака мазнул сонным взглядом по картинке. Так же сонно, чуть заторможенно, удивился — ну надо же, Кагеяма тоже смотрит порно, он-то думал, что тот ничего в жизни не видит, кроме волейбола. И уже хотел перелистнуть вкладку, когда наконец-то присмотрелся.

Черт! Вся сонливость слетела с Танаки в одну секунду. В голове застучала кровь.

Это было не просто порно.

На стоп-кадре отчетливо просматривались двое, слившиеся воедино. В камеру не попали торсы, и сначала Танака не придал значения тому, что у человека, распластанного по столу, для женщины слишком крепкие бедра. Мало ли на свете накачанных женщин…

Но стоило приглядеться, и в глаза тут же бросился позолоченный солнцем пушок, покрывающий ноги, и длинные — слишком длинные — ступни. Да и рука, судорожно цепляющаяся за кромку столешницы, была явно мужской.

Сглотнув, Танака вырубил звук и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Камера отъехала в сторону, ракурс сместился. Экран заполнило изображение двух трахающихся парней: один лежал на столе, раздвинув ноги и запрокинув голову, второй надавливал раскрытой ладонью ему на грудь и быстро, ритмично двигал бедрами.

Танака быстро ткнул в экран, свернул плеер и вынырнул из-под одеяла, под которым стало слишком жарко.

Черт возьми. Порно было что надо, Танака оценил даже те несколько секунд, которые успел увидеть, — но Кагеяма совсем рехнулся, если смотрит такое в лагере, а не запершись на замок в своей комнате.

Вот Танака всегда запирался. И на телефоне ничего подобного не хранил. А если бы вдруг и решил залить — то тут же поставил бы пароль. 

Но Кагеяме, к счастью, повезло: телефон попал в руки не к кому-нибудь, а к понимающему и надежному семпаю.

Танака вырубил видео, даже проверил, действительно ли закрыл, а не просто свернул — а то сам будет хорош, — вернул телефон на место и забрался под жаркое одеяло. Вот так Кагеяма.

Мысли текли, ленивые и сонные, а в крови теперь гуляло легкое возбуждение. Хотелось досмотреть видео и подрочить, но одно дело отключить будильник, а другое — специально копаться в чужом телефоне, никуда не годится. 

Заложив руки за голову, Танака задумчиво покусал губу. Значит, Кагеяма такой же. Интересно.

Никогда бы не подумал. Впрочем, как ни странно, но Танака вообще никогда не рассматривал сокомандников в качестве возможных партнеров. На футболистов, бывало, заглядывался, на баскетболистов — тоже. Ребята из команды же для него были в первую очередь друзьями. Хотя, пожалуй, посмотреть там было на что. 

Сам Танака давно привык хранить свою тайну, как-то сжился с ней, даже перестал беситься, как это случалось с ним на первом году старшей школы, и не думал, что рядом окажется кто-то, похожий на него.

Сон окончательно улетучился, и Танака неохотно вылез из-под одеяла. До общего подъема еще полно времени, он как раз успеет подрочить, да и пробежка тоже не помешает, раз уж проснулся. С Кагеямой они раньше никогда не пересекались: тот бегал или один, или с Хинатой — таким же маньяком ранних побудок. Но сейчас Хината крепко спал, и Танака подозревал, что утром издевкам над некоторыми сонями не будет конца.

Вернувшись из туалета, он бесшумно оделся, заткнул уши наушниками и вышел в хмурое сонное утро. Территория еще пустовала, никто не лез, и можно было спокойно побегать, думая о своем. Мягко отталкиваясь пятками от гладкой дорожки, Танака продолжал размышлять о Кагеяме. Интересно, давно ли он про себя все понял? И сам-то заглядывается на сокомандников? И...

Стоп. С чего он вообще взял, что Кагеяма гей? Порно еще ни о чем не говорит. Может, это случайное видео — кто-то подшутил. Может, ссылка попалась под руку, открыл не глядя, такое тоже бывало. За те полтора года, что они играли в одной команде, Кагеяма ни разу ничем не намекнул о своих предпочтениях. 

Танака энергичнее заработал ногами. Наверное, стоит все же, как положено семпаю, сказать, что такие видео лучше не крутить, где могут увидеть сокомандники. На всякий случай. А там видно будет.

Придя к такому выводу, он сделал звук погромче и отключился от внешнего мира. Все-таки пробежки он любил: музыка ритмично била в уши, свежий воздух обдувал лицо, сердце стучало сильно и ровно. Остановился Танака, только когда фитнес-браслет показал пять километров. Пожалуй, хватит.

С Кагеямой он столкнулся, уже вернувшись в спальню. Ноя, похоже, устроил фирменную побудку, потому что в комнате не было никого, только валялись разбросанные одеяла да свороченные в разные стороны футоны. Кагеяма методично складывал свои вещи в аккуратную стопку. Рядом лежал телефон.

Отлично.

— Слышь, — Танака похлопал по твердому плечу, посмотрел на точеный профиль, когда Кагеяма поднял голову и повернулся. — Ты бы телефон со своими любимыми видяшками не кидал где попало. Ладно, я увидел, а если кто другой?

Он двинулся в сторону своего футона, а потом резко остановился. Кагеяма, который глянул сперва вопросительно и недоуменно, вдруг побледнел, сглотнул, а потом покраснел темно-красным румянцем на скулах, который начал плавно заливать щеки, лоб и подбородок. Сглотнул снова, посмотрел по сторонам — и закрылся, нахохлился, плотно сжал губы.

— Извините, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Это… это не то, что вы подумали.

Может быть, стоило сделать понимающее лицо и промолчать. Может быть, стоило сделать вид, будто он вообще ничего не понял. Вместо этого Танака сказал:

— Да не парься. Просто, ну, реально не таскай в телефоне. Я такое только дома смотрю.

Ну а что? Все честно: он узнал тайну Кагеямы, будет только справедливо, если Кагеяма узнает его. Посвистывая, Танака начал переодеваться. Если поторопиться, то можно оказаться в столовой раньше всей этой голодной толпы. Хм, теперь в ранних подъемах Кагеямы он видел смысл.

— Серьезно?

Танака натянул футболку и обернулся. Кагеяма все еще смотрел на него, задумчиво и угрюмо, чуть исподлобья. Не поверил, конечно, или решил, что над ним издеваются. Стало даже немного обидно.

С другой стороны, а кто бы вообще поверил? Танака вздохнул.

— Ага, со средней школы. Короче, — он скатал футон и положил сверху пижаму, — послушай семпая, поставь хотя бы пароль.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Кагеяма, и пятна на скулах стали еще ярче, но в голосе явственно послышалось облегчение. — Не говорите никому, — быстро добавил он.

— Да ты кем меня считаешь? — все-таки возмутился Танака, хлопнул Кагеяму по плечу и отправился штурмовать столовую.

Жрать в тренировочных лагерях всегда хотелось зверски. Танака привычно набрал себе целый поднос еды — но, против обыкновения, не набросился на нее сразу, а какое-то время сидел, помешивая рис, и рассеянно смотрел в окно. Мысли про Кагеяму так и не отпускали.

Интересно, пробовал ли тот хоть с кем-нибудь? Наверняка нет. Даже не целовался, скорее всего. А на кого засматривался? Как и Танака, поглядывал на парней из других клубов? Или все же украдкой пялился на сокомандников — например, в душе? Что представлял, когда дрочил на порно? Что хотел, чтобы с ним сделали?

Танаке опять стало жарко. Так, стремительно одернул он себя. Хватит. Это все равно не его дело.

Он залпом выпил полстакана сока. Лоб тут же свело от холода, зато в голове немного прояснилось.

Впрочем, ненадолго. Танака все еще набивал рот, когда в столовой появился Кагеяма — на этот раз тот был не один, а вместе с Хинатой и Ноей. Все трое что-то возбужденно обсуждали, перебивая друг друга, спорили, толкались. 

Кагеяма рядом с Хинатой и Ноей казался совсем высоким. Он опять немного подрос; футболка, которую он носил еще в прошлом году, теперь сильнее обтягивала спину. Рукава были закатаны до самых плеч, и солнце, заливающее столовую, высвечивало аккуратные рельефные бицепсы.

У Кагеямы вообще были красивые руки — от плеч до кончиков пальцев.

Танака снова себя одернул. Стоп. Хватит. Танака Рюноске, ты охренел. Собрался заглядываться на сокомандников? Он нахмурился и сосредоточенно заработал ложкой. Кое-кому не хватает нагрузок, кажется. Ничего, через пару часов приедут Датеко, и времени на ерунду не останется.

Пока он ругался сам с собой, троица уже успела набрать еды и всей компанией радостно завалилась рядом. Хината жизнерадостно поздоровался, Кагеяма кивнул, а Ноя потыкал острым локтем в бок:

— Рю, ты так смотришь на суп, как будто собрался его убить.

— Атака на завтрак! — завопил Хината, и они с Кагеямой, толкаясь плечами, начали наворачивать рис наперегонки.

Ноя энергично их подбадривал, а Танака, заворчав, что они ведут себя как идиоты («Не завидуй, Рю, то, что ты сейчас вице-капитан, ничего не значит») выбрался из-за стола, хотя и не доел. Но еда больше не лезла: мало того, что мысли текли не туда, так еще и все время казалось, будто Кагеяма на него пялится. Ерунда полная, Кагеяма вел себя как обычно, смотрел на всех одинаково раздраженно, и Танака мысленно дал себе в челюсть.

***

В душ Танака приполз последним. Устал, как собака, раздражение на самого себя грызло все сильнее. Бывают такие дни, когда игра не идет, хоть убейся. Мяч не ложится в ладонь, удары, которые обычно в десяти случаях из десяти попадают в площадку, уходят в аут, да еще и дурацкие ошибки вроде заступа… Закончилось в итоге тем, что Укай на целых три сета посадил его скамейку и, глядя, как собачатся Кагеяма и Хината («Что за говнопередачи, придурок? Пасуй нормально!» — «Без тебя разберусь, дебил!»), сказал:

— Отдохни, посмотри со стороны.

— Да что я делаю не так?! — Танака готов был рвать и метать.

— Все нормально, — Укай похлопал его по плечу. — Не пошла игра, бывает. Посиди, понаблюдай, тебе это редко выпадает.

Когда Танака вышел на площадку — Датеко уже взяли пятый сет, — то от злости на самого себя захреначил три эйса подряд, и игра, наконец, пошла. Но даже то, что они по итогам дня выиграли у Датеко серию с общим счетом «15-13», не сильно радовало.

Ладно, у всех бывают хреновые дни, это правда.

Танака вызвался убрать зал, выгнал первогодок и долго размеренно возил шваброй по полу, перебирая в уме свои ошибки. Очнулся, только когда на площадку заглянул Укай и показал кулак. 

Уже сняв пропахшую потом футболку, он обнаружил, что в душевой не один. Ровный тихий шум прекратился, и из крайней кабинки вышел донельзя мрачный Кагеяма. Танака бессмысленно скользнул взглядом по плечам, покрытым дрожащими каплями воды, потом ниже… И отвернулся, чувствуя, как кровь бросается в лицо.

— А ты чего так поздно, — буркнул он. Ну блин.

— Играл сегодня плохо, надо было подумать, — коротко ответил Кагеяма, и Танака удивленно поднял голову: Кагеяма стоял, перекручивая полотенце, и смотрел с такой досадой, будто он был виновником всех бед.

— Полотенце положи, — посоветовал Танака и рывком стянул шорты вместе с трусами. — Нормально ты играл. Будешь уходить, закрой дверь, чтобы не дуло.

Он встал, выпрямился, размял сначала одно плечо, вытянув руку, потом другое, энергично покрутил кистями и решительно шагнул в кабинку. Несуществующий взгляд Кагеямы вонзался между лопаток, и Танака мысленно закатил глаза: если он сейчас обернется, где окажется Кагеяма? Еще будет одеваться или уже соберется сваливать?

Включив воду, он глянул через плечо. Кагеяма стоял все там же, где и полминуты назад. Сверлил глазами, покусывал нижнюю губу и смотрел так голодно, что Танаке стало не по себе.

На секунду их взгляды встретились. Кагеяма чуть приоткрыл рот, точно хотел что-то сказать, но только дернул щекой, сглотнул, отвернулся и принялся быстро одеваться, с трудом натягивая одежду на влажное тело. 

Когда он все-таки ушел, резко закрыв за собой дверь, Танака тяжело выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в мокрый кафель. Между лопатками до сих пор жгло, и прохладные струи воды, стекающие по спине, не могли унять этого ощущения. Казалось, Кагеяма все еще стоит за спиной — смотрит, пристально, жадно, то ли просто наслаждаясь тем, что видит, то ли…

Танака положил руку на вставший член и закрыл глаза. Потеребил головку пальцами, чуть сдавил. Волна горячей дрожи скатилась от лопаток к пояснице, плеснула в пах, от удовольствия перехватило горло и подскочил пульс. Танака глотнул ртом воздуха и ритмично задвигал кистью, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца, а член становится еще крепче и больше.

Он кончил быстро, но так ярко, что какое-то время стоял, цепляясь за стену, и пытался не стечь на пол безвольной лужей. Колени подрагивали, сердце колотилось в горле. 

Уф. Танака выпрямился, подставил лицо под воду, блаженно жмурясь. Внутри бурлила такая эйфория, что хотелось смеяться, напряжение, казалось, уходило в сток вместе с водой, и по жилам разливалось сытое, спокойное довольство. Еще бы поужинать сейчас как следует — и можно считать, что день удался на славу.

***

— Утром опять бегать пойдешь? — уточнил Танака, вытянувшись на футоне и лениво наблюдая за возней в спальне. Несмотря на поздний час, еще почти никто не спал, а из коридора и вовсе доносились взрывы хохота.

Кагеяма, расстилавший простыню, оглянулся.

— Ну.

— Будильники тогда отключить не забудь. Неохота вставать в шесть.

Даже под свободной футболкой было заметно, как у Кагеямы напряглись плечи. Он коротко кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию, но от прежней расслабленности не осталось и следа — Кагеяма уже не краснел, как утром, но весь подобрался, руки теперь двигались нервно и резко. 

Черт. Танаке сделалось немного не по себе. Отчаянно захотелось положить ладонь Кагеяме на спину, пояснить, что имел в виду только будильники. Но, к сожалению, вокруг было слишком много любопытных ушей.

— Да, — неожиданно поддакнул Такигава, тот самый первогодка, который тоже проснулся сегодня в шесть. — Кагеяма-сан, пожалуйста, не будите всех так рано.

Плечи немного расслабились.

— Ладно, — буркнул Кагеяма.

Цапнув свой телефон, он коротко зыркнул на Танаку из-под челки, заполз под одеяло и укрылся почти до макушки. Танака зевнул, посмотрел на спящего Ною, звездой раскинувшегося на футоне по левую руку, и тоже решил, что пора спать. Усталость, накопившаяся за день, брала свое, глаза закрывались сами.

Вот только заснуть, как назло, все не выходило. Танака лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал, как Энношита разгоняет шумную компашку в коридоре, как остальные возвращаются в спальню и укладываются, и возня переплавляется в сонную тишину, нарушаемую только ровным сопением.

В конце концов он сдался и потянулся к своему телефону. И увидел, что из-под одеяла Кагеямы пробивается слабое свечение. 

Ого. Обычно Кагеяма отрубался почти мгновенно, поспать он любил и делал это при любом удобном случае. А уж в лагере, после серьезных нагрузок — особенно.

Неужели нервничал? Или просто, как и Танака, не мог никак отделаться от всяких дурацких мыслей, которые мешали расслабиться?

Или опять включил какое-нибудь видео, да так под него и заснул. Кстати про видео…

— Эй, — позвал Танака. — Кагеяма. Спишь?

— Нет, — так же тихо отозвался тот. — Чего?

— А откуда ты ту порнушку скачал?

Голова Кагеямы так резко вынырнула из-под одеяла и оказалась совсем рядом с лицом Танаки, что тот опешил и заморгал, чувствуя, как пряди отросшей челки щекочут ухо.

— Танака-сан, — еще тише, почти на грани слышимости, прошипел Кагеяма. — Можете так не орать об этом? 

— Все говорят о порнушке, — наставительно сказал Танака. Это была правда: говорили, обсуждали, особенно под вечер, — пусть и нечасто, но бывало. Конечно же, не такую. Обычную, в которой девушки со скучными-скучными глазами отбивались от настойчивых мужиков, краснели и лепетали, что им больно.

— Все равно, — буркнул Кагеяма, снова отодвинулся, опустил голову на свою подушку, и Танака вздохнул. Темнота обволакивала, футон был удобный, а одеяло — теплое, но сон так и не шел. — Я вам ссылку пришлю. — Кагеяма перевернулся на другой бок. Танака видел в темноте выступающие позвонки на шее, спина терялась под одеялом.

— Лады, — он вытянул ноги.

Присутствие Кагеямы ощущалось так остро, что Танаке казалось, будто тот лежит совсем рядом. Пришлось даже внимательно посмотреть перед собой — нет, он оставался на месте, только плечи расслабились под одеялом. Когда Кагеяма пошевелился, из-под одеяла показалась нога — длинная, словно литая икра, ступня с округлой пяткой и аккуратными пальцами.

Вот что с Танакой не так, а? Ведь все было хорошо. 

В паху потяжелело, и он сунул руку в трусы, потер еще полускрытую крайней плотью головку. Член отреагировал моментально, налился, натянул тонкую ткань, и Танака поерзал. А Кагеяма поджал ногу, снова пряча ее под одеяло, шумно выдохнул — плечи поднялись и опустились, — и затих.

Ладно. Пришла пора признать. Танака сейчас будет — ну, не дрочить, но трогать себя и думать о Кагеяме. Он приспустил трусы сначала до середины бедер, потом до колен — и внутренняя поверхность одеяла скользяще коснулась ягодиц. Спать голым Танака любил, но только дома. И дверь закрывал.

Он смотрел Кагеяме в затылок и вспоминал увиденное в душе. Широкую грудь с коричневыми метками сосков, плоский мускулистый живот, дорожку черных волос, стекающую в пах, и длинный член, толстый у основания и сужающийся книзу, с чуть приоткрытой головкой, покрытый каплями воды.

Пытаясь хоть немного унять возбуждение, Танака мучительно свел ноги, но куда там. Воображение тащило его дальше, и он мысленно сравнил члены. У самого Танаки был намного короче, но толще, удобно ложился в кулак; пальцы Кагеямы легко бы справились, у него ладони что надо, крупные. Танака потер головку, сжался, когда возбуждение прокатилось по промежности, осторожно двинул рукой.

Кагеяма снова зашевелился, и Танака замер. Если тот обернется, поймет, что происходит? Танака бы понял. Наверное. Но Кагеяму, похоже, сейчас мало интересовал окружающий мир. Он шумно выдохнул, неловко дернулся и извернулся, уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Плечи едва заметно подрагивали, а тонкое одеяло туго обтянуло задницу.

Ох, задница что надо. Танаке нравились такие — крепкие, не обязательно большие, но непременно спортивные. Больше всего обычно заводили накачанные, — он даже порно выбирал в основном с качками, — но сейчас, таращась Кагеяме в спину, Танака понимал, что это ничто по сравнению с аккуратной, тощей и мускулистой задницей Кагеямы.

А тот рвано выдохнул снова, повел бедрами, и остальное случилось одновременно. Накрыло понимание, что этот засранец там дрочит — и с этой мыслью Танака вздрогнул, замычал и спустил в кулак: мощно, обильно, как будто не кончил час назад. Ох… Он сжал член, скользя кулаком под утихающее эхо оргазма, и слушал, как постепенно успокаивается дыхание Кагеямы.

Через некоторое время тот пошевелился, а потом торопливо встал, замотавшись в простыню. Белая тень скрылась за дверью, а Танака полез в сумку за влажными салфетками. 

Охренеть. Он постучал затылком о подушку.

Хорош семпай. Высший балл за идиотизм. Впрочем, было так хорошо, что даже злиться толком не получалось ни на себя, ни на Кагеяму. 

Танака тщательно вытерся, скомкал салфетки и запихнул под футон, строго сказав себе, что утром обязательно выкинет. Прислушался, но ровное сопение вокруг было как будто тем же самым, что и полчаса назад. Круто, если никто не проснулся, а то утром Танаке будет неловко смотреть сокомандникам — особенно первогодкам — в глаза.

Он блаженно потянулся и зевнул. Хотел дождаться Кагеяму, однако теперь сонливость надвигалась стремительно и неумолимо, и сопротивляться ей не было никакого желания. Уже сквозь сон Танака услышал шлепки босых ног, шорох одеяла, подумал, что надо открыть глаза, — и уснул окончательно.

***

Сегодня игра шла гораздо лучше, чем вчера, хотя Танака еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать откровенно пялиться на Кагеяму, и постоянно чувствовал его взгляды на себе.

Со стороны, пожалуй, ничего не изменилось. Они и раньше частенько держались рядом на тренировках и матчах, — но в голове теперь неотступно крутились воспоминания о вчерашнем. А руки так и тянулись: лишний раз похлопать по спине, положить ладонь на поясницу, поймать жар тела. И резко дергало под ложечкой, когда Кагеяма чуть задерживал — на долю секунды, но Танаке хватало и этого, — пальцы на его плече.

К вечеру у Танаки ныли яйца, несмотря на то, что после обеда он успел запереться в туалете и подрочить, представляя, как трется членом о крепкий зад Кагеямы и мнет его за жесткие бока. Обычной дрочки оказалось недостаточно. Отчаянно, до шума в голове, хотелось большего.

Да и как тут не захотеть, когда Кагеяма постоянно виднелся в поле зрения. Тонкая футболка и короткие шорты не скрывали ничего, черные полосы наколенников притягивали взгляд к длинным голеням и узким сильным бедрам. Раньше Танака подмечал это отстраненно, но теперь все было по-другому. Танака смотрел — и у него пересыхало во рту, а член, плотно прижатый трусами, наливался кровью.

Чтобы не кончить прямо на площадке, приходилось изо всех сил концентрироваться на игре. Выплескивать клокочущее возбуждение ударами по мячу, прыжками и блоками; агрессивно атаковать, взмывать над площадкой и так бить на подаче, чтобы мяч улетал на сторону соперников с резким свистом.

Когда в конце тренировки Укай похвалил его за игру и отметил необычайную собранность, Танака еле сдержался, чтобы не заржать. Если бы тот только знал…

Как и вчера, он опять остался в зале после тренировки. Кагеяма тоже не торопился уходить — стоял, задумчиво пасуя стене.

— Чего, опять плохо играл сегодня? — не удержался Танака.

— Не знаю. — Кагеяма дернул плечом, отбил мяч в пол, поймал и покрутил между ладоней. — Хотите, я вам покидаю?

— Хочу. И ты круто играл.

— Вы тоже.

Кагеяма зачем-то подошел, протянул мяч — хотя мог бы просто кинуть. Глянул вопросительно — и у Танаки поджались пальцы на ногах. Кагеяма смотрел так же, как вчера в душевой, пристально, голодно, внимательно, и волейбола в его мыслях, пожалуй, сейчас было не больше, чем у самого Танаки.

Весь взъерошенный после тренировки, лохматый, в измявшейся форме, Кагеяма все равно выглядел очень красивым.

Танака сглотнул, воровато оглянулся на дверь. Сделал глубокий вдох и, не раздумывая, накрыл руку Кагеямы своей ладонью, недвусмысленно сжав пальцы.

Кагеяма дернулся. Мяч упал на пол, откатился к стене. Танака не стал за ним нагибаться — только повел ладонью выше, обхватил жесткое предплечье, охреневая от собственной наглости, но не в силах остановиться. Сердце бухало в груди, под ложечкой тянуло, член болезненно уперся в шов на трусах. Танака был готов к тому, что Кагеяма сейчас отомрет и даст ему в нос. Плевать, оно того стоило.

Но Кагеяма только сипло выдохнул и сжал его предплечье в ответ.

Через пару секунд они неслись к подсобке. Втолкнулись в маленькое пыльное помещение, забитое спортивным инвентарем, и Танака тут же притиснул Кагеяму к двери, навалился грудью на грудь, зашарил руками по его телу, гладя бедра и бока, касаясь влажной горячей кожи.

— Это идиотство, Танака-семпай, нас могут заметить, — пробурчал Кагеяма, но, противореча своим же словам, уже задирал футболку Танаки, закатывал край до самых подмышек, вел рукой по кромке шортов.

— Ага, — согласился Танака, с восторгом ощущая, как перекатываются под ладонями литые мышцы. — Да не парься, все ушли мыться и жрать.

Он развернул Кагеяму спиной к себе, притерся пахом к упругой заднице, приподнялся на носках и уткнулся носом в шею; нырнул рукой под его футболку, погладил рельефный живот, грудь, чувствуя, как Кагеяму трясет от каждого прикосновения.

Танаку и самого трясло: от того, что все это по-настоящему, от жара его тела и душной, забивающей ноздри смеси запахов — дезодоранта и шампуня, свежего пота, разгоряченной кожи, пыли, осевшей за долгий тренировочный день. Он потянул вниз шорты Кагеямы, высвободил твердый член, и к запахам добавился пряный аромат вязкой смазки, пачкающей пальцы, — а Кагеяма выгнулся, сильнее прижимаясь к Танаке, ерзая голой задницей по его паху, и тяжело уронил голову на грудь. Одной рукой опираясь на дверь, вторую он завел за спину и цепко стиснул Танаке бедро.

Волосы, прикрывавшие шею, соскользнули, взгляду открылись трогательно, беззащитно проступившие позвонки. Танака прильнул губами к ним — тело Кагеямы пробрала новая волна дрожи, — и опустился чуть ниже, не прекращая растирать смазку по его члену.

Трогать чужой член вообще было непривычно, Танака совершенно не представлял, что нравится Кагеяме, но старался делать то же, что приносило удовольствие самому: скользил ладонью по стволу, потирал пальцем уздечку, теребил головку и тер дырочку на ней. Он не особо себя контролировал, не думал, что делает: разум растворялся в удовольствии, настолько сильном, что хотелось орать, — но, кажется, Кагеяме все нравилось. Член в ладони еще немного увеличился в размерах, под пальцами явственно ощущались взбухшие полоски вен. Танаке даже не нужно было трогать себя, он и так был уже на грани, но все-таки кое-как приспустил и свои шорты.

Член ткнулся в твердую ягодицу, проехался почти до поясницы — и Кагеяма, вдруг резко окаменев, содрогнулся и кончил, заливая пальцы спермой, мелко дыша, сжимая бедро Танаки почти до боли.

Из груди вырвалось утробное мычание, и оргазм накрыл оглушительным колпаком, под которым Танаку скручивало и ломало. Он застыл, вжимаясь в Кагеяму всем телом, сплющивая член о поясницу и содрогаясь. 

Ноги не держали, хотелось рухнуть на пыльный пол в обнимку с Кагеямой, но у того неожиданно подогнулись колени, и он сполз, крупно дрожа, утекая из объятий. Танака обеспокоенно присел, развернул Кагеяму к себе лицом, обнял, а тот молча уцепился за шею и уткнулся лбом в плечо.

От Кагеямы пахло по-новому — остро и терпко, он дышал тяжело и сорванно, широкие плечи подрагивали. Танака с замиранием сердца провел ладонями по напряженным мышцам, прислушался к своим ощущениям. И провел снова.

— Нормально? — спросил он. Тоже хотелось завалиться, но он держался из последних сил. Кто тут семпай, а.

Кагеяма сглотнул, отнял голову от плеча, и Танака замер, не моргая. Кагеяма смотрел расфокусированно, часто облизывал губы, но даже при этом умудрялся хмуриться — между бровей легла короткая вертикальная морщинка.

— Не ожидал, что будет так хорошо, — хрипло сказал он.

Где-то вдалеке хлопнула дверь, и это подействовало как ледяной душ. Они вскочили, путаясь в трусах, натягивая их на себя и оправляя футболки. Кагеяма казался собранным, только плотно сжимал рот и отводил взгляд. Танака приоткрыл дверь — вроде бы никого, можно будет выйти по одному…

— Ты первый, — скомандовал он. Кагеяма поколебался, потом дернул головой и вышел из подсобки.

Послышался стук мяча, чей-то насмешливый далекий голос — Танака узнал Футакучи и понадеялся, что тот все-таки не будет заходить внутрь. Ладно, Кагеяма сам разберется.

Танака наконец позволил себе сползти по стене, прижавшись затылком к прохладной обивке. 

Ох нихрена себе. Ох нихрена себе, как это круто. Настоящий секс. Даже круче забитого по диагонали мяча, круче блока и приема вместе взятых. Или нет?.. Танака блаженно закрыл глаза, чуть улыбаясь, пропуская через себя новые ощущения — совсем не такие ощущения, как с девчонками. Не то чтобы у Танаки был большой опыт. Но вот Ячи он на руках таскал, она такая маленькая и хрупкая, надо бережно. А Кагеяма — ух, сам кого хочешь поломает.

Возбуждение окончательно улеглось, осталось сытое довольство, и Танака лениво осмотрелся. Можно, кстати, пошариться тут, может, найдется что интересное…

К тому моменту, когда в подсобку заглянул Энношита, Танака успел открыть узкое окно под потолком и проветрить, перебрать старые мячи и найти какую-то хрень, которая после некоторых размышлений была признана тренажером для отработки приема, причем работающим.

— А я-то думаю, куда ты запропастился, — сказал Энношита, распахивая дверь, и Танака удивленно обернулся. — О, классная штука, Такеда-сенсей говорил, что постарается нам выбить такие, — он покрутил тренажер.

— Интересно, мы этот можем забрать? Упрем потихоньку, все равно валялся тут в груде барахла, никому не нужный.

— Только попробуй, — Энношита показал кулак. — Я чего пришел. Укай-сан сказал, что сегодня облегченный день, так что вечерних игр не будет, только отдых.

Танака скривился, но кивнул — отдыхать тоже было надо.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду в душ, а то весь в пылище.

— Датеко звали посидеть, так что вечером повеселимся.

— Угу, — Танака мучительно потер шею, глядя Энношите вслед. Свободный вечер, значит... Эта перспектива толкала мысли по определенному руслу. 

Он вышел из подсобки, забрал с лавки свой телефон с кучей сообщений — так вот почему Энношита пришел сам, — и побарабанил указательным пальцем по нижней губе. Надо бы поговорить с Кагеямой, а то херня какая-то получается.

Телефон коротко тренькнул новым сообщением.

«Тнк-спмй, вы знты?»

«Кагеяма, прекращай эту клинопись, ее у нас только Хината понимает. Вечером свалим подальше от других и поговорим».

«Ок», — ответил Кагеяма, и Танака потянулся. Осталось дождаться вечера.

***

Свалить оказалось даже легче, чем Танака рассчитывал: к середине вечера все разбились на группки по интересам, и он, пользуясь тем, что и Энношита, и Ноя заняты жаркой битвой в карты с Аоне и Футакучи, пошел отлить, да так и не стал возвращаться. Кагеяма смылся и того раньше, сказав, что пойдет побегает — и Танака с жаром возблагодарил всех богов за существование Датеко и лично Коганегавы, полностью завладевшего вниманием Хинаты.

Он вышел на веранду и с наслаждением потянул носом. На улице было ненамного лучше, чем в комнатах, густой воздух, наполненный стрекотом цикад, еще не успел остыть, но дышалось все равно легче.

Даже жаль, что сегодня последний вечер в лагере, Танаке совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в город. Особенно после сегодняшнего. До сих пор немного перетряхивало, стоило вспомнить, как они с Кагеямой терлись друг о друга в подсобке.

Хотелось еще. И чтобы не нужно было так торопиться. Танака очень надеялся, что Кагеяме хочется того же.

Он сунул руку в карман за телефоном, но тут рядом с верандой зашуршала трава, и из-за угла вынырнул Кагеяма. Похоже, он действительно бегал: дышал тяжело, волосы разлохматились.

Не сказав ни слова, Кагеяма кивнул куда-то за спину; Танака, не спрашивая, пошел за ним следом.

— Знаешь, иногда надо отдыхать, — сказал он, отводя от лица ветви разросшейся вишни, склоняющиеся прямо на дорожку. — Ты себя не загонишь?

— Не, — Кагеяма вытер лицо краем футболки, беззастенчиво оголив плоский живот, и Танака с удовольствием задержал на нем взгляд. — Я не очень устал сегодня. И когда я бегаю, то могу ни о чем не думать.

Танака сунул руки в карманы и пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камешек. 

— Круто, у меня наоборот все мысли в башку сразу лезут.

— Надо просто сосредоточиться на движениях и технике.

На перекрестке у питьевого фонтанчика Кагеяма свернул влево — туда, где дорожка уходила к незаселенным корпусам и терялась среди приземистых, скудно освещенных зданий. Разговоры и смех сюда не долетали, да и вообще здесь было даже немного жутковато — пустынно, темно.

— Надеюсь, ты не решил меня прикопать по-тихому, — хмыкнул Танака, срывая травинку и засовывая в рот. — Чтобы не выдал никому твой секрет.

— Это уже наш общий секрет. — Кагеяма присел на угол низкой веранды, надежно скрытой от чужих глаз разросшимся кустом. — Если я все правильно понял. Танака-сан?

Танака оглянулся, пытаясь понять, не просматриваются ли кусты с тропинки и из общего корпуса, — по всему выходило, что нет, — и тоже нырнул за завесу. Лишь бы теперь кому-нибудь еще не приспичило тут уединиться.

— Все ты правильно понял, — он облизнул губы: во рту опять пересохло, стоило вспомнить, как выламывало Кагеяму. Но были дела поважнее.

Он устроился рядом. Даже не касаясь Кагеямы, Танака чувствовал его присутствие, тягучий жар, идущий от тела, какую-то взвинченную взъерошенность. И вдруг подумал, что бесчисленные часы, проведенные на площадке бок о бок, наложили свой отпечаток. Во время игры Танака всегда знал, что чувствует его связующий. Но никогда раньше не задумывался, что это работает и вне волейбола. 

Сейчас Кагеяма нервничал. Не приятно, предвкушающе, а болезненно и немного испуганно.

— Эй, — негромко позвал Танака и положил ладонь на спину — он тысячу раз это делал во время матчей, без задней мысли. Надавил между лопаток, провел с силой до самого копчика, и Кагеяма вдруг «поплыл», расслабился, шумно вздохнул — и успокоился. — Вот так-то лучше, — посмеиваясь, сказал Танака. — Доверься своему семпаю.

Руку он убрал с большой неохотой.

Кагеяма кивнул, вытянул ноги и откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в пол. Танака рассматривал в слабом свете далеких огней четко очерченный профиль — высокий лоб, обычно скрытый под челкой, чуть вздернутый нос, разомкнутые губы… Кагеяма моргнул и повернул голову — длинные ресницы опустились, и Танака про себя хмыкнул: ну и опахала, как у девчонки. 

И глаза. Красивый, черт. 

— Все нормально? — спросил Танака, а Кагеяма нерешительно кивнул, приоткрыл глаза — теперь Танака вспомнил их цвет, синие, — и ответил:

— Хорошо. Мне хорошо. Можно? — он протянул руку, и пальцы замерли рядом с плечом. Это движение словно ударило в солнечное сплетение — дыхание перехватило.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Танака. — В следующий раз не спрашивай, понял?

Кагеяма снова опустил ресницы, и лицо у него сделалось какое-то мечтательное. А потом руки коснулись пальцы. Кагеяма провел ими вдоль плеча, к локтю, усиливая нажим, — по спине забегали мурашки, — развернулся, подобрал ноги, уселся перед Танакой и, закусив губу, положил ладони на грудь. Соски моментально затвердели, а Кагеяма провел сразу двумя руками от ключиц к животу, чутко ощупывая мышцы. Каждое движение отдавалось в паху жидким огнем.

Из мечтательного лицо стало сосредоточенным — он изучал Танаку, мял пальцами, раскрасневшись; челка прилипла ко лбу, и хотелось смахнуть ее. Когда Кагеяма нащупал сосок — футболка терлась о чувствительную плоть сладко и почти болезненно, — Танака перехватил руку.

В центр ладони отдавался пульс. Кагеяма застыл, широко распахнув глаза.

— Я вообще-то не железный, — выдавил Танака. 

Удивление во взгляде сменилось пониманием, Кагеяма раздул ноздри, а через миг они уже терлись друг о друга бедрами и животами.

Танака жадно лапал Кагеяму за спину, подавался навстречу, чувствуя выступающую твердость его члена. 

Трусы мешали.

Танака, задыхаясь, забрался под резинку шортов Кагеямы, поддел трусы и запустил ладонь во влажный жар, обхватил член, провел с силой от скользкой головки до основания, сгреб яйца, и Кагеяма глухо, сорванно застонал в шею, дергаясь.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — зашептал Танака, начиная быстро дрочить. С каждым движением руки собственное возбуждение перехлестывало через голову — до онемения, до бешеной пульсации в животе. Танака подумал, что долго не выдержит, так и спустит в трусы, — но вскоре член в ладони закаменел, а Кагеяма вдруг рыкнул коротко, затрясся всем телом, и по пальцам потекла сперма.

Он откинулся на спину, распластавшись и обмякнув. Танака замер, провел скользкой рукой по члену, и Кагеяма содрогнулся еще несколько раз, а потом обессиленно затих.

Самому кончить хотелось так, что в глазах темнело. Танака приподнялся, торопливо спустил с себя шорты, вытащил ноющий член, все еще мокрой от спермы рукой прошелся вдоль ствола и остановился.

Кагеяма смотрел. Танака облизал губы и, не отрывая от него взгляда, начал дрочить. Кагеяма смотрел, и пришлось привстать, расставить пошире ноги — в промежности сладко заныло от такой открытости, — и Танака заработал кулаком.

А-а-а-ах. Кулак двигался привычно — быстро и резко, и Танака подавался ему навстречу. Перед глазами все плыло, оргазм накатывал лавиной, подступал все ближе и ближе. Яйца поджались, когда Кагеяма вдруг качнулся вперед.

Он протянул руку, обхватил мошонку, чуть сдавил, и Танака заскулил, задергался, стиснул бедра и кончил длинными струями Кагеяме на руку и на живот. Сладкое удовольствие разлилось по телу, Танака пошатнулся и рухнул рядом с Кагеямой, притираясь к нему и переводя дыхание.

Ох, нихрена себе. Нихрена себе. Дыхание постепенно приходило в норму, тело обмякло, будто кости превратились в желе. Танака обессиленно лежал и просто балдел, чувствуя, как рядом дышит Кагеяма.

А тот зашевелился, вдруг перевернул его на спину...

— Чего ты?

— Хочу на вас посмотреть, — шепотом ответил Кагеяма. — Вы ж разрешили.

— А-а-а-а, валяй, смотри… Только до конца не снимай, а то мало ли.

— Угу.

Кагеяма стянул шорты до колен и так оставил, а сам уставился на пах Танаки с таким жадным интересом, что невольно пришлось скосить глаза.

— Че ты там увидел-то? — Танака придирчиво рассмотрел собственный член — еще не упал до конца, но уже обмяк, яйца пустые, хотя это ненадолго. Смотреть, короче, не на что.

— Красиво, — пожал плечами Кагеяма и потрогал член, помассировал у основания. От осторожных прикосновений пальцев Танака содрогнулся. Этак он еще раз кончит.

— Ляпнешь тоже, — пробурчал в ответ. — Лучше свой покажи.

Кагеяма послушно отстранился, ловко спустил шорты до середины бедер. Длинный тяжелый член свисал свободно, яйца по сравнению с ним казались мельче. Танака привстал на локтях, разглядывая.

— Приподними его, — попросил он. Кагеяма послушно взял член за основание, потянул вверх, и Танака понял, что снова возбуждается. Да твою же мать, как охеренно. Кагеяма же провел ладонью по члену, пощупал себя за яйца и застонал, чуть раздвинув ноги.

— Так? — сорванно спросил он. 

Танака положил руку на свой член и молча кивнул, не сводя глаз, — Кагеяма тоже начал возбуждаться.

— Ага, молодец, — хрипло отозвался Танака. — Теперь подрочи себе. Как ты это обычно делаешь?

Кагеяма закусил губу, потер указательным пальцем головку, надавил на щель, раскрывая, и начал дрочить быстрыми движениями, выдыхая короткими резкими рывками. Танака с трудом поднял взгляд от ходящего туда-сюда кулака и посмотрел Кагеяме в лицо. Тот дрочил с закрытыми глазами и отрешенным видом, только губы кривились, да дышал тяжело.

Танака опустил глаза: кулак задвигался быстрее, Кагеяма подавался вперед, красная натертая головка мелькала между пальцев, яйца подпрыгивали… Рука потянулась сама. Танака сжал яйца, пальцами ощущая их бархатистость, и Кагеяма кончил с коротким стоном — плеснул несколькими каплями на Танаку и завалился рядом.

Чтобы подрочить самому, хватило нескольких движений — и руки Кагеямы у себя в промежности. Окончательно обессиленные, они тесно прижались друг к другу. Танака разглядывал спокойное лицо Кагеямы и думал, что ничего красивее в жизни не видел.

Воздух казался пронзительно свежим и сладким. Голоса, раньше едва различимые и далекие, теперь звучали громче.

— Интересно, нас не хватились… — пробормотал Кагеяма, и Танака с сожалением отстранился.

— Надо возвращаться, — кивнул он. — В душ сходить и пожрать.

— Да, пожрать бы не мешало, — задумчиво отозвался Кагеяма, и они переглянулись. 

— Тогда я пойду первый, — решил Танака и с усилием сел. Потом встал и натянул шорты. — А ты минут через пятнадцать давай.

— Ладно, — Кагеяма тоже встал, неторопливо оправился и потянулся. — Мы же так и не поговорили…

— Точно, — Танака почесал в затылке. — Давай уже тогда как приедем?

— У меня, — быстро сказал Кагеяма. — После тренировки. Родителей почти не бывает дома, они в командировках.

Живот снова сладко свело.

— Заметано, — облизал губы Танака и неохотно спустился на землю, немного прошел. Оглянулся — Кагеяма стоял, прислонившись к стойке веранды, и выглядел как… как Кагеяма, с которого хотелось снять трусы, ну и… Так, стоп.

Танака решительно зашагал прочь.

***

Как бы Танаке ни хотелось остаться, а в город возвращаться все же пришлось.

Сендай тонул в удушливой жаре, дышащей в окна даже ночью. Танака тоже плавился на этой жаре, помогая матери, припахавшей его к работе по дому, — раз уж от волейбольных тренировок Укай всю команду освободил на целых три дня, — и с тоской вспоминал неделю в лагере. Там он, пускай и уставал к вечеру так, что порой не помнил своего имени, но хоть не должен был возиться с пыльными коробками из-за того, что мать затеяла генеральную уборку и решила заодно разобрать завалы в гараже.

А еще в лагере был Кагеяма.

Днем Танака о Кагеяме почти не думал — но зато ночью, ворочаясь на своем футоне, потому что в страшной духоте никак не получалось заснуть, снова и снова мысленно возвращался и в подсобку, и на ночную веранду, так удобно скрытую за разросшимся кустом. От воспоминаний в паху сладко тянуло, член тяжелел, и возбуждение накрывало с головой — но и картинок, мелькающих перед глазами, и собственной руки было мало. Танака дрочил, представляя себе Кагеяму, пытаясь вспомнить и ощутить его прикосновения к своему телу, терся о простыни, кончал, — но, кончив, особенного облегчения не испытывал.

Конечно, было хорошо. Даже очень. Но все же… Все же это было совсем не то.

На четвертый день погода сжалилась. Стало чуть прохладнее, на рассвете Танака даже немного замерз и заполз под одеяло, а утром проснулся с кристально свежей головой, умиротворенный, готовый к великим свершениям и вообще к чему угодно. 

Во всяком случае, так ему казалось, пока он не разблокировал телефон и не прочитал сообщение от Кагеямы, пришедшее — ну конечно — в полседьмого утра.

Коротко и ясно: адрес, и на следующей строчке — «родители уехали, приходите после тренировки».

У Танаки мигом вспотели ладони.

Внутри дернуло от предвкушения, в солнечном сплетении стало горячо и щекотно, сердце заколотилось.

Ох. Как бы теперь дожить до сегодняшнего вечера, нормально потренироваться — и при этом не спалиться перед всей командой, пялясь на Кагеяму?

Танака встал, сделал зарядку, подрочил, принял душ и позавтракал — но ответа на вопрос так и не нашел.

Собираясь в спортзал, он чувствовал себя каким-то шпионом на ответственном задании. Даже перед зеркалом ненадолго задержался, корча разные рожи и тренируя невозмутимое выражение лица.

Получалось плохо. Телефон, лежащий в кармане шорт, жег кожу через два слоя ткани и никак не помогал сосредоточиться. Даже мама заметила, что Танака какой-то дерганый.

— У тебя все в порядке? — озабоченно спросила она, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается запихнуть чистую одежду и полотенце в спортивную сумку. — Молнию лучше расстегнуть.

— Все круто! — совершенно честно заверил ее Танака. — Не, правда круто.

И добавил, что сегодня задержится — у друга из волейбольного клуба.

Судя по понимающему кивку и улыбке мамы, «друга из волейбольного клуба» она себе представила с пятым размером. 

Да, подумал Танака, торопливо обуваясь. Размер у Кагеямы что надо…

Все-таки в том, что Танака раньше никогда не заглядывался на сокомандников, были определенные плюсы, на тренировке он окончательно в этом убедился. Даже стоять рядом с Кагеямой было сложно — постоянно хотелось его трогать, смотреть на него и ловить красноречивые взгляды в ответ.

А еще больше — опять затолкать в подсобку или запереться вместе в одной кабинке туалета. Останавливало только понимание, что тогда они точно спалятся.

К счастью, совет полностью сосредоточиться на технике действительно оказался полезным. Без полной сосредоточенности на волейболе и упражнениях Танака просто не дотянул бы до вечера.

После тренировки он, как обычно, попрощался со всеми, но незаметно переглянулся с Кагеямой, коротко кивнул — и дождался такого же короткого кивка в ответ. Затем вместе с Ноей пошел в одну сторону, в то время как Кагеяма и Хината двинулись в другую, а попрощавшись и с Ноей тоже, не стал переходить дорогу. Вместо этого Танака почти вернулся к школе и на перекрестке свернул направо.

Пока он добирался, Кагеяма успел принять душ: он вышел встречать Танаку в одних трусах, с небрежно наброшенным на плечи полотенцем. С мокрых волос, отяжелевших и плотно облепивших голову, текло, грудь и живот влажно блестели. Кагеяма загорел за лето, и белая ткань трусов, плотно обхватывающих бедра, резко выделялась на фоне золотистой кожи, притягивала взгляд.

— Я уже боялся, что вы передумали. Или заблудились.

— Надо было просто сказать, что я собираюсь помочь тебе с чем-нибудь, — Танака разулся и задумчиво почесал в затылке. — Вот с чем у тебя плохо?

— С японским и с математикой, — Кагеяма тоже задумался. — Но у вас еще хуже.

Танака открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вспомнил, как в начале каникул опять ходил на дополнительные занятия, и не стал спорить. Заодно вспомнил, зачем они тут собрались, и понял, что неудержимо краснеет. Да и вид Кагеямы в трусах меньше всего располагал к учебе. Сам Кагеяма смотрел отрешенно и казался погруженным в свои мысли.

— Слушай, — Танака старался говорить уверенно, — у тебя можно ополоснуться?

Кагеяма как будто очнулся.

— Да, да… Идемте, я покажу.

Ванная оказалась большая, сверкающая хромом и плиткой, в ней все еще было сыро — и витал запах цитрусового геля. Танака как-то отчетливо прочувствовал, что после тренировки не переодевался. 

— Что можно брать? — спросил он, стараясь не пялиться на Кагеяму. А то еще подумает, что Танака совсем больной, ни о чем, кроме секса, думать не может, и что выдержки ноль. Нихрена.

— Все вот с этих двух полок, — Кагеяма ткнул пальцами, коротко пояснил, какие ручки крутить и куда нажимать, ушел, и он наконец-то выдохнул. Член стоял так, что им можно было махать как битой. Танака, сцепив зубы, быстро снял грязную форму и нырнул в душевую кабинку.

Ручки он, конечно же, перепутал и от души окатил себя ледяной водой. Зато проблема стояка немного решилась. Когда же Танака вылез из кабинки, отфыркиваясь, то увидел чистые белые трусы и полотенце. От мысли, что Кагеяма заглядывал, пока он мылся, позвоночник пробрало сладким ознобом.

Танака надел трусы, обмахнулся полотенцем и решительно вышел из ванной. Двинулся на едва слышный, но очень знакомый стук, и оказался у комнаты. Дверь была приоткрыта.

Кагеяма лежал на кровати, разбросав длинные ноги, и методично подбрасывал над головой мяч.

— Класс, — Танака подошел ближе, рассматривая, как двигаются грудные мышцы, как напрягается живот — твердый, рельефный. — Долго так можешь?

— Никогда не замерял, — ответил Кагеяма, ни на миг не сбиваясь. Можно усложнить задачу. Танака сел рядом и положил ладонь на этот гадский живот, который хотелось облизать. Кожу обожгло горячечной влагой, Кагеяма выдохнул, но с ритма все равно не сбился.

Танака собрался было продолжить, но Кагеяма с тихим стоном отбросил мяч и лег ничком, что-то бормоча. 

— А? — наклонился Танака. — Не слышу, что ты там говоришь.

— Я тоже не железный, Танака-сан, — пробубнил Кагеяма, и даже затылок у него покраснел. — Пришли, стоите весь такой, — он дернул плечом, а потом медленно перевернулся на спину. Член, до того просто приподнимавший трусы, сейчас их с силой натягивал. И Танака не выдержал — обхватил его прямо через ткань, горячий и влажный, и чуть сам не кончил. Потер головку, сжимая член в кулаке; Кагеяма выгнулся, отрывая лопатки от кровати, подбросил бедра, упершись пятками в матрас, и часто-часто задышал.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Танака, — не могу решить, где ты мне больше нравишься — сзади или спереди.

Кагеяма закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Танака мотнул головой. Нет, серьезно, сколько можно шарахаться, когда тебе говорят что-то хорошее?

— Эй, — Танака встал одним коленом на кровать — матрас прогнулся под его весом, — а потом, как был, в трусах, со стоящим колом членом — лег на Кагеяму, вытянулся, соприкасаясь кожа к коже, вдохнул его запах и замер.

В комнате царила тишина, и только грохот сердца о грудную клетку ее нарушал. А потом Кагеяма неуверенно положил сначала одну ладонь Танаке на спину, затем — вторую, неуверенно обнял, и через несколько секунд расслабился, выдохнул шумно.

Вот сейчас стало совсем хорошо.

Танака чувствовал сердцебиение Кагеямы, как свое. Ощущал на коже дыхание: горячее, неровное, учащенное, — впитывал идущий от тела жар. Кагеяма почти не двигался — только изучал руками его спину, неторопливо, едва касаясь, но и от этих невесомых прикосновений внутри все дрожало.

Ладони опустились на поясницу, прижались плотно, и изо рта Танаки вырвался короткий приглушенный стон. Член, сдавленный между двумя телами, уже ныл. Нестерпимо хотелось кончить, вот так — не разрывая объятий, жадно глотая воздух, которого с каждой секундой становилось все меньше.

Танака не выдержал: шевельнулся, потерся о пах Кагеямы. Ахнул, когда ткань трусов проехалась по головке члена — чувствительно-сладко-почти-больно, — и ощутил, что Кагеяма снова напрягся. Хватка ладоней на пояснице стала железной, слух уловил низкий короткий стон.

Кагеяма вскинулся, подался бедрами вверх, раздвинул ноги, заерзал, подстраиваясь под хаотичные, быстрые движения. Руки поднялись с поясницы выше, сильные объятия сдавили грудь, но Танака только рыкнул и схватил Кагеяму за плечи.

Они так и терлись, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга, пока Кагеяма не замер на середине движения. Он дернулся, запрокинул голову, крупно вздрогнул — и затрясся, мелко двигая бедрами.

Танака прижал его к себе. Это было невероятно круто: обнимать Кагеяму, пока он кончал, ловить затихающую дрожь и сорванные стоны. Так круто, что Танаку самого швырнуло к краю; он кончил тоже, прямо в трусы, как и Кагеяма, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись, и обессиленно скатился на матрас.

Кожи коснулось прохладное одеяло. Танака блаженно зажмурился, наконец-то дыша полной грудью. Внутри плескалась эйфория, которой он никогда не испытывал после обычной дрочки.

Открыв глаза, он покосился на Кагеяму и наткнулся на задумчивый, уже вполне осмысленный взгляд. Поежился — почему-то отчаянно захотелось прикрыться, настолько внимательно и изучающе тот смотрел.

— Ты чего так пялишься? — прохрипел Танака и закашлялся. Попить бы…

— Да так, — Кагеяма сел, стянул трусы и обтерся ими. — Вы тоже загораете неровно, — он потрогал бицепс, и Танака машинально его напряг. Кагеяма потрогал еще. — На станке качаетесь?

— Да когда как. Чаще всего сгибания с гантелями, они всегда под рукой.

Кагеяма кивнул, свесился с кровати, пошарил под ней рукой и выкатил оттуда пару гантелей.

— Я тоже, — он легко поднял одну — Танака прикинул ее вес: пять кило, не меньше, — и сделал несколько сгибаний. — Но эффекта нет. 

— Не парься, у нас с тобой телосложение разное, мне проще мускулы качать. Так-то ты выносливее меня. — Танака честно подумал. — И почти такой же сильный.

Он смахнул с лица Кагеямы челку и улыбнулся.

— Давайте что-нибудь посмотрим, Танака-сан? — предложил тот, и Танака довольно потянулся. И тут же поморщился: в трусах было мокро.

— Ага, только я в душ сначала. И недолго, мне в десять надо быть дома, обещал Саэко помочь с выкидыванием барахла.

Уходя в душ, Танака обернулся. Голый Кагеяма, присев перед полками с дисками, вел по ним пальцем, губы шевелились. Смешной такой, хе-хе.

***

Родители собирались так долго, что Танака начал терять терпение. Ну сколько можно упаковывать вещи, и зачем вообще это делать настолько тщательно, если уже через пару часов опять придется выгружать?

Он едва дождался, когда они наконец-то закинут сумки в машину и уедут. Даже помахал на прощание и пожелал отличных выходных, причем совершенно искренне. 

Ну все. Саэко вернется только завтра к вечеру, а значит, дома никого не будет целые сутки. Просто идеально.

За то время, что прошло с первой дрочки, им редко удавалось побыть вот так — чтобы никто не мешал, чтобы только вдвоем. Времени и сил катастрофически не хватало. Иногда получалось подрочить друг другу после занятий, но и только. К тому же, Кагеяма предпочитал свободное время тратить на тренировки, да и Танака обычно тоже выбирал побросать мяч. Но сегодня все будет по-другому.

Танака вытащил телефон и уже на автомате вбил в поле получателя адрес Кагеямы.

«У меня все свалили», — набрал он.

«Ок», — Кагеяма был, как всегда, краток.

Он появился через полтора часа, немного уставший, со спортивной сумкой наперевес. Тренировки сегодня не было, но Кагеяма по субботам ходил в спортзал и, видно, пришел прямиком оттуда. Танака завистливо вздохнул: ему самому в дни, свободные от тренировок, приходилось теперь таскаться на дополнительные занятия по математике или делать задания. Дурацкие тесты. Вот и сейчас он едва успел к приходу Кагеямы дорешать все задачи.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил он, пока тот разувался. — Мать там, кажется, что-то оставила…

— Угу.

С тарелками, нагруженными едой, они устроились в комнате Танаки, и Кагеяма, пока жевал, осматривался со сдержанным, но видимым интересом: взгляд скользил по стопкам Джампа, громоздящимся на столе тетрадям и учебникам, растрепанным журналам; задержался на гантелях, эспандере и мяче, одной кучей сваленных в углу, скользнул выше — и уперся в два плаката с полуголыми девушками.

— Знаете, — сказал Кагеяма, губами собирая с пальцев прилипшие рисинки, — я бы в жизни не подумал, что вам нравятся парни.

Танака ухмыльнулся.

— А я думал, что тебе ничего не надо, кроме волейбола, — и пихнул его локтем в бок.

Кагеяма вытер руки, выпил сока и повернулся.

— Иногда надо, — сказал он, и Танаке резко стало жарко, хотя дома было даже немного прохладно.

Скрипнули по полу деревянные ножки, зашуршало одеяло: Кагеяма, отпихнув от футона низкий столик, пододвинулся поближе, встал на колени. Его живот оказался почти у Танаки перед лицом, и тот, недолго думая, положил ладони на бока, сжал, погладил, потянул вверх край футболки, оголяя светлую кожу. Провел с нажимом по твердому прессу, вдоль тонкой полоски черных волос, убегающей под застежку джинсов, обвел пупок.

Мышцы напрягались, сокращались под пальцами, и это было так красиво, что отвести взгляд казалось невозможным.

Шумно выдохнув, Кагеяма снял футболку сам. Наклонился, подцепил майку Танаки, сдернул ее тоже — и, толкнув в грудь, прижал его к стене, наваливаясь сверху. От горячей гладкости кожи ударило под дых; судорожно глотая воздух ртом, Танака ненадолго позволил себе расслабиться, отдаться этой напористой ласке. 

Кагеяма тяжело задышал ему в ключицу, и Танака небрежно скользнул ладонью по голой спине, погладил выступающие позвонки между лопатками и чуть откинул голову, заглядывая Кагеяме в лицо. Тот сосредоточенно дышал, прикрыв глаза. Танака провел подушечкой указательного пальца по длинным ресницам, Кагеяма моргнул — ресницы щекотнули палец, — а потом облизал губы.

Целоваться они начали совсем недавно — это было странно и смущающе, потому что дрочить им ничто не мешало, а вот поцелуи вызывали какую-то неловкость. Иногда казалось даже, что Кагеяма не очень понимает, зачем они вообще нужны, и просто позволяет делать с собой то, что Танаке нравится.

Он коснулся губами рта, Кагеяма смешно наморщил нос и разомкнул губы, впуская язык. Так было совсем хорошо. Танака целовал Кагеяму, поглаживая его по пояснице, спускаясь ладонями вниз, к закрытым джинсами ягодицам, пока они оба не начали задыхаться. Возбуждение от поцелуев было совсем не таким, как от предвкушения дрочки — мягким, медленным и намного более глубоким. Танака как будто покачивался на волнах, пока его язык скользил по губам Кагеямы. Если набраться терпения, то через какое-то время он начнет крупно вздрагивать и тереться о пах, метаться в руках и стонать в рот.

Танака обожал целоваться с Кагеямой.

— Танака-сан, — Кагеяма хрипло выдохнул и отстранился. Губы у него сейчас казались припухшими, и член Танаки мучительно заныл. Давно хотелось кое-что сделать, причем Танака был уверен, что Кагеяма ему позволит, — но все равно оттягивал этот момент.

— М-м-м, — Танака еще раз погладил Кагеяму по спине, и тот поежился.

— Снимите, — сказал он, и Танака опустил глаза. Член натягивал штаны, в паху было горячо и мокро. Танака приспустил резинку, быстро стянул их вместе с бельем. Хотел было сбросить с ног, но Кагеяма придержал его руку и сосредоточенно стянул штанины сам — сначала с одной ноги, потом с другой. Уверенные руки прошлись по бедрам — от паха к коленям, и Танака заерзал голой задницей по полу.

Короткий и очень толстый член упруго качнулся, из щели выступила смазка, Кагеяма шумно выдохнул, а Танака выдохнул следом. Когда Кагеяма обхватывал член пальцами, то они едва смыкались вокруг ствола, приходилось сжимать крепче, зато он полностью помещался в руку, и дрочить у Кагеямы получалось идеально. Когда он начинал двигать рукой, Танака терял голову.

— Ну, чего тянешь-то? — он провел по своему члену указательным пальцем, собирая смазку и приоткрывая щель на головке, но Кагеяма только попятился. — Давай, подрочи мне.

— Погодите, — Кагеямы раскраснелся, но выглядеть стал сосредоточенно. А еще Танака видел, как сильно у него стоит. — Я хочу кое-что сделать.

Он развел ноги Танаки шире и вдруг наклонился над самым пахом, придерживая бедра. Член обожгло горячее дыхание, чувствительной кожи коснулся кончик языка. Танаку словно ошпарило изнутри кипятком. Он дернулся, хватая Кагеяму за плечи; подвижный язык проехался по головке, ткнулся в расщелину — и Танака кончил с криком, выгибаясь, почти теряя сознание.

Дрожа, он обмяк, зажмурился, и так какое-то время сидел, бессмысленно перебирая новые ощущения. Очнулся, когда по голове скользнула ладонь, мягко помассировала затылок... Танака с трудом разлепил веки. Кагеяма заглядывал ему в лицо, в глазах было какое-то странное выражение. Танака молча притянул Кагеяму к себе, коснулся губами переносицы, чувствуя, как тот закрывает глаза — и поцеловал тонкие дрожащие веки.

— А я сначала подумал, что вам не понравилось, — прошептал Кагеяма, скользя губами по щеке. — А потом вы кончили.

— Извини, — Танака немного сконфузился. — Это я от неожиданности. И не неси хрень, — он пихнул Кагеяму кулаком в плечо. — Как такое может не понравиться? Сам подумай.

Обхватив лицо Кагеямы, он провел пальцами по лбу, откидывая длинную челку, очертил брови, линию щек, подался вперед и поцеловал приоткрытый рот. Кагеяма ответил с нетерпеливой жадностью: он еще не кончил, и распаленное, напряженное тело остро реагировало на каждое прикосновение. Он льнул к рукам Танаки, тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, когда тот поглаживал тонкую кожу за ушами, шею, перебирал пальцами по позвоночнику и спускался к пояснице.

На джинсах впереди виднелся отчетливый бугор. Танака расстегнул ширинку, развел в стороны жесткую ткань, и Кагеяма выдохнул, благодарно и облегченно. Чуть откинулся назад, потянулся стянуть джинсы — Танака помог, а затем опрокинул Кагеяму на футон, оседлал его бедра, навис и снова поцеловал. На этот раз совсем коротко: просто чуть прихватил нижнюю губу и спустился к скулам, припал к шее, лизнул солоноватую кожу прямо над бешено бьющейся жилкой.

Кагеяма запрокинул голову, подставляясь, заерзал по одеялу; Танака свел бедра, сдерживая его, придавил ладонью грудь, потер свободной рукой напряженный сосок. Соски у Кагеямы были не очень чувствительные — но если чуть усилить нажим, а потом сжать и совсем немного потянуть, не переставая целовать и вылизывать шею…

Да. Кагеяма заерзал сильнее, вцепился в одеяло, с шумом выпустил воздух — и Танака, не дав ему передохнуть, переместил свободную руку на второй сосок, так же потянул и сдавил, и прочертил губами линию до живота. Обвел языком пупок, поцеловал каменно-твердые мышцы, прижался ртом к влажному пятну на трусах — к головке члена, туго обтянутой тонкой тканью, — продолжая водить раскрытыми ладонями по груди, широкими движениями спускаясь к талии и паху.

Кагеяму уже била дрожь, он терся задницей об одеяло и вскидывал бедра, едва не ударяя Танаку по подбородку — но тот продолжал неспешно гладить и целовать его, не давая кончить. Подцепив кромку трусов, нырнул под них пальцами, чуть царапнул; Кагеяма коротко, гортанно застонал.

Еще немного подразнив, Танака наконец-то сдернул с него трусы и чуть переместился. Заставил Кагеяму раздвинуть ноги, устроился между ними, разглядывая крупный член, твердый, с блестящей покрасневшей головкой, почти прижимающийся к животу, и налитые, поджавшиеся яички. Тонкая дорожка черных волос, идущая от пупка, вливалась в поросший черными же волосами пах, но они были короткие, мягкие, и их было немного. Танака погладил яички, с легкостью нащупал бугрящийся шов, проследил его пальцем.

Облизнул губы, совсем пересохшие, а потом наклонился и поцеловал головку члена, блестящую натянутую кожу, и собрал языком каплю смазки, появившуюся в крохотном раскрытом отверстии на самой вершине. 

Из горла Кагеямы вырвался протяжный долгий всхлип, он весь подобрался, сжался, и Танака замер в замешательстве. Понравилось? Было так же круто, как и ему самому? Или нет?

Черт. Теперь Танака понял, почему Кагеяма так растерялся.

Он лизнул еще, вобрал головку целиком в рот, стараясь не задеть зубами. На этот раз Кагеяма застонал в голос, низко и глубоко, но стоило немного подвигаться, глубже насаживаясь на член и почти выпуская его изо рта, и стон снова сорвался на всхлип, растерянный и беспомощный, какого Танаке еще ни разу не приходилось слышать.

Но Кагеяма не отпихнул Танаку, никак не дал понять, что ему что-то не нравится — и тот продолжил, чувствуя, как заполошно колотится от волнения сердце, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Кагеяма весь будто оцепенел. Краем зрения Танака видел мурашки, покрывшие внутреннюю сторону бедер, и побелевшие костяшки пальцев, комкающих одеяло. Член еще увеличился в размерах, головка разбухла так сильно, что едва помещалась во рту, и Танака отчетливо чувствовал во рту солоноватый привкус смазки. Слух улавливал стоны — ритмичные, короткие, раздающиеся в такт с движениями его губ и языка.

Кагеяма был уже почти на грани, когда Танака с усилием пережал член у основания, не давая кончить, и отстранился. Это было жестоко, он понимал. Но так отчаянно хотелось посмотреть на Кагеяму сейчас, что удержаться не получилось.

Стон перешел в разочарованный требовательный вопль, Кагеяма широко раскрыл глаза и уставился на Танаку, часто сглатывая. Он весь раскраснелся, вспотел и выглядел так, словно его вырвали с середины долгого забега или выматывающей игры. Губы, припухшие, все искусанные, наливались алым, глубокая синева глаз стала почти черный, волосы растрепались, влажная челка торчала дыбом.

На литом жилистом теле, блестящем от пота, обозначилась каждая мышца.

Танака сглотнул, с трудом дыша.

Погладил Кагеяму по щиколотке, колену, легко перебрал пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, вновь подбираясь к самому паху, повторил движения другой рукой. И снова насадился ртом на член, одновременно массируя яички и придерживая Кагеяму за бедро: тот больше не лежал неподвижно, а метался по футону, скользил по одеялу задницей, пятками, бил ладонью, хрипло вскрикивал.

Больше Танака не прерывался: поймав быстрый темп, он продолжал лизать и сосать, и каждый вскрик Кагеямы отдавался внутри вспышкой восторга.

Вскоре Кагеяма опять замер — резко остановился, подтянув колени к груди, весь сжавшись на долю секунды, — и так же резко расслабился, кончая с длинным тихим стоном. Танака не успел выпустить член изо рта; сперма, соленая, чуточку горьковатая, ударила в небо.

От неожиданности Танака закашлялся, быстро глотая, а Кагеяма, сделав последнее движение бедрами, обессиленно упал на футон. Перекатился на бок, скорчился, точно от боли, уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя.

Танака обеспокоенно обнял его, легко поцеловал в плечо. Он все-таки что-то сделал не так? Перестарался?

— Эй, ты как, норм?

Кагеяма мотнул головой, промычал что-то утвердительное и слабо сжал его руку. Он весь дрожал. Вот черт.

Танака нашарил в ногах одеяло и натянул на них обоих, прижался к Кагеяме теснее, положил ладонь на живот. Мышцы под пальцами судорожно сократились, а потом Кагеяма расслабился, взял Танаку за руку и молча положил ее повыше.

— Так-то лучше.

Кагеяма казался неподатливым и угловатым, и в другой раз Танака с удовольствием бы его потрогал, заставляя расслабиться побыстрее, но сейчас не стал. Пусть молчит и глубоко дышит. Это вообще-то и на площадке работало. Обычно Танака дергал Кагеяму на играх и тренировках, честные попытки проявлять открытость и дружелюбие веселили — и, кстати, почти получалось! — но иногда его нужно было просто оставить в покое. Сам все скажет.

Кагеяма молчал, и Танака тихонько вздохнул.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что можешь говорить прямо?

Вместо ответа Кагеяма погладил Танаку по тыльной стороне ладони, и тот сдался окончательно. Ладно.

— Хрен с тобой. Тогда спать?

— Ага, — хрипло отозвался Кагеяма и прижался спиной и ягодицами к Танаке. Вот зараза. Если бы Танака знал Кагеяму меньше, то решил бы, что тот издевается. Вздохнув, он подул в затылок и уткнулся в немного влажные мягкие волосы.

Вместе они засыпали до этого всего один раз.

Дыхание Кагеямы делалось все тише, и Танака начал дремать — сказывалась усталость от тренировок, от безумного ритма занятий…

— Танака-сан, — прошептал Кагеяма.

— М-м-м.

— Не спите?

— Почти.

— Мне с вами хорошо.

Танака отчаянно зевнул и даже немного впечатлился.

— Спасибо. Мне приятно, понял? Так что можешь говорить почаще.

— Но вы же это и так знаете. Что мне хорошо.

— Ну, — Танака снова зевнул, — это как с волейболом. Мы все знаем, когда играем хорошо, но нам важно, чтобы нас хвалили. Это приятно. Помнишь, что говорил Суга-сан?

— Угу. — Кагеяма помолчал. — Просто… Мне всегда с вами хорошо. Очень. Не ожидал, что будет еще лучше, — пробубнил он скороговоркой куда-то в подушку. 

— Конечно будет, — Танака хохотнул — грудь распирало от ненормального восторга. Он стиснул Кагеяму в объятьях и поцеловал в затылок. — Мне с тобой каждый день лучше предыдущего, слышишь? А теперь спи. Устал?

— Да.

Кагеяма глубоко вздохнул, почесался… А потом Танака неожиданно для себя провалился в крепкий сон.

Когда он проснулся, ночь за окном уже посерела. Скосил глаза на часы — половина шестого, воскресенье. Кагеяма спал на животе, придавив ему руку, Танака осторожно пошевелился и попытался ее вытащить. Нихрена. Стоящий колом член потерся о гладкие ягодицы, и Танака вздохнул — непонятно, чего хочется больше, то ли подрочить, то ли отлить. Яйца ныли.

Он еще раз попытался вытащить руку. Кагеяма недовольно заворчал, шевельнулся и наконец отпустил его. Покачиваясь, Танака побрел в туалет. Стоя над унитазом, он вдумчиво дышал, дожидаясь, когда спадет возбуждение. Обычно неплохо помогали мысли о парике заместителя… С него Танака перескочил на учебу вообще. Ему оставалось каких-то четыре месяца, а потом общий экзамен, и в феврале, если все сложится хорошо, он будет студентом Технологического. Там даже волейбольная команда приличная.

Танака с облегчением отлил, забрался под душ и запрокинул голову, глотая прохладную воду. С Кагеямой они, конечно, ни о чем таком не говорили. Тот был заигран за взрослую сборную, и, насколько Танака знал, уже сейчас за него дрались сразу три университета и два клуба из А-лиги.

Танака хлопнул себя по щекам, разбрызгивая воду, встряхнулся — если времени осталось немного, значит, нехрен киснуть, надо получать удовольствие. Когда он вышел из ванной, то столкнулся с Кагеямой — тот смотрел хмуро и сонно.

— Чего встал?

— А вы? — поинтересовался Кагеяма, окинув его внимательным взглядом, задержавшись сначала в районе груди, а потом — паха, и побрел в туалет.

Вот зараза.

Танака упал на футон, поерзал, принюхиваясь. Пахло Кагеямой.

Он натянул одеяло и закрыл глаза. А через пятнадцать минут послышались шаги, и Кагеяма забрался под одеяло, влажный после душа, пахнущий мятой и чистотой. Танака обнял его за плечи, привлекая к себе, широко улыбнулся. Это и к лучшему, что так рано проснулись. Больше будет времени на… да на все.

Он перевернулся, наваливаясь на Кагеяму, поцеловал в кончик носа и заржал, когда Кагеяма сморщился.

— Щекотно, — вздохнул он, и Танака лизнул его в кончик носа еще раз.

Дыхание перехватило, когда Кагеяма лениво, едва заметно улыбнулся, провел рукой Танаке по спине, опустился на ягодицы и стиснул пальцы.

Замычав от удовольствия, Танака потерся о Кагеяму. Член вжался ему в пах, и Кагеяма развел ноги, подаваясь вперед. Танака проехался членом по плотным шарам яиц — медленно, с нажимом. И ухмыльнулся, когда Кагеяма запрокинул голову и зажмурился, облизывая губы. 

Возбуждение накатывало неровными волнами. Танака купался в запахе Кагеямы, в ощущении его тела под руками, тихом дыхании. Одеяло мешало, и он отбросил его подальше, сел между раздвинутых ног и погладил Кагеяму по икрам, с силой надавливая, разминая мышцы и не отводя взгляда от его паха.

Член почти прижимался к животу, Кагеяма легонько теребил головку, растирая смазку вокруг щели.

— Мне нравится, когда вы так смотрите, — вдруг сказал он и забрал в горсть мошонку, помассировал, приподнимая и открывая темную расщелину.

Возбуждение толкнуло под дых; Танака сглотнул. Рот наполнился фантомным ощущением крупного члена, раздвигающего губы, а Кагеяма смотрел так пристально, как будто чего-то ждал. Было столько штук, которых Танаке хотелось попробовать, было столько вещей, которые Кагеяма мог сделать с ним, но обычно у них на все это не было времени — и, честно говоря, терпения.

Каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине, голод был таким сильным, что внутри билось единственное желание — чтобы чужой кулак сжал член и быстро отдрочил. Но сейчас-то у них полно времени.

Танака погладил Кагеяму по животу, наклонился, лизнул головку члена, почувствовав, как тело под ладонью пробирает крупной дрожью. От мысли, что он собрался сделать, кровь пульсировала в паху, а от мучительного возбуждения выламывало. Кагеяма пах гелем для душа и собственной смазкой, и Танака зарылся носом в густые, короткие волоски у основания члена, тронул языком влажную горячую кожу...

Кагеяму повело. Моменты, когда тот переставал контролировать себя, свое тело, возбуждали больше, чем вид его члена или задницы, обтянутой спортивными трусами. Сейчас Кагеяма содрогнулся, длинно застонал, руки заскребли по футону, а сам он приподнял бедра, толкаясь вверх.

Танака торопливо подхватил его под колено, задирая ногу, раздвигая гладкие, покрытые темным пушком ягодицы. Вход сжимался и разжимался — судорожно и хаотично, в диссонанс с дыханием Кагеямы, и Танака сглотнул.

Господи-боже-да. Танака прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра, лизнул и повел языком вниз, к расщелине. Кагеяма выгнулся, прижимая ногу к груди, его дыхание почти замерло. Танака мазнул губами по холмикам ягодиц и, неторопливо целуя, двинулся глубже. Когда язык коснулся входа, Кагеяма с шумом втянул воздух. Танака покружил кончиком языка рядом, лизнул широко, смачивая промежность, а потом толкнулся внутрь. Горячо, узко, туго.

Кагеяма низко, гортанно вскрикнул, сжался с такой силой, что Танака не смог протолкнуться дальше. Поэтому он чуть отстранился, переводя дыхание, — Кагеяму колотило, пришлось его придерживать за бедра. Он моргнул из-под влажной челки, распахнул глазищи на пол-лица, а потом сам подхватил себя под второе колено, разводя бедра в стороны.

— Твою мать, — хрипло сказал Танака. 

Твою мать, Кагеяма. Что ты за человек. Танака ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Пульсация в паху растекалась по всему телу, затапливала сознание алым возбуждением, от которого отключались все тормоза. Он рывком прижался губами к расщелине, потерся языком, без всякой осторожности, жадно толкаясь внутрь, прикусывая чувствительную кожу. Завтра у Кагеямы там все покраснеет, этому белокожему неженке поставить засос — раз плюнуть, но сейчас Танаку несло, и вместе с ним несло Кагеяму. Он хрипло вскрикивал и стонал, расслаблял задний проход, и Танака проникал как можно глубже, вылизывал стенки — а потом Кагеяма сжимался, и Танака отступал, целовал плотно сомкнутое отверстие, обводил его языком.

Но чем дальше, тем больше он расслаблялся, и в какой-то момент Танака понял, что скользит языком между ягодиц совершенно свободно — а Кагеяма, словно заведенный, выстанывает короткие, хриплые «да-да-да-да», сливающиеся в один длинный выдох; он всхлипывал, втягивал воздух — и частил снова.

Расщелина была красной и мокрой от слюны, приоткрытый вход пульсировал, член, твердый, тяжелый, тек смазкой, пачкая живот. Танака, тяжело дыша, лизнул натянутую кожу, и Кагеяма дико вскинулся и замер, дрожа. Не сводя взгляда с его беспомощного лица, Танака нащупал влажное отверстие и мягко ввел средний палец. Стенки заднего прохода тесно его обхватили, Кагеяма резко вытянулся, распахнул глаза, а Танака замер.

Не двигаясь, он всматривался в его лицо, только легко, почти без нажима поглаживал местечко под мошонкой, пока Кагеяма не опустил плечи и не обмяк. Тогда, затаив дыхание, сам обмирая, Танака толкнулся глубже, — а Кагеяма, приоткрыв рот, шире развел бедра и подался навстречу. 

Танаку самого чуть не подбросило. Едва дыша, он вытер со лба пот, сипло втянул немного воздуха.

Шевельнул пальцем снова, и лицо Кагеямы вдруг стало каким-то изумленным, верхняя губа приподнялась, а потом он сжался вокруг пальца и заметался, подбрасывая бедра и кончая себе на живот, на грудь, подаваясь вперед и упираясь ногами в футон.

Танака всхлипнул, обхватил свой член и начал быстро дрочить. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить Кагеяме на пах, заливая мошонку и член своей спермой. Мышцы перестали держать, Танака рухнул рядом, обнимая Кагеяму.

И охнул, когда тот стиснул ответные объятия так, что стало трудно дышать.

— Хорошо, — сорванно и мокро зашептал Кагеяма Танаке в шею. — Как же хорошо.

Танака молчал. Просто дышал его запахом и думал, что «хорошо» — это какое-то неправильное слово. Так хорошо, что аж больно в груди и страшно. Он придержал Кагеяму за затылок и просунул ногу ему между бедер.

Ладно. Пусть будет «хорошо». Танака согласен. Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в слабое дыхание Кагеямы. А потом тихонько встал и пошел на кухню. Хотелось жрать. Кагеяме наверняка тоже.

Насвистывая, Танака сунул нос в холодильник.

Отличное утро, если вдуматься. А тут еще и курочка.

***

В начале ноября улицы неожиданно засыпало снегом — густым, не сходящим уже несколько дней. По утрам было неуютно и холодно, совсем не хотелось вылезать из-под теплого одеяла в недружелюбный окружающий мир, а потом Танака потянул на тренировке лодыжку как последний дебил.

И Кагеяма уехал.

Всего на неделю, но Танака с первого же дня остро ощутил его отсутствие — и поразился этому открытию. Ему раньше казалось, что они не так уж много времени проводят вместе. Все совместные ночевки можно было пересчитать по пальцам, вечерами они тоже встречались нечасто, а пока шли отборочные, и вовсе почти не виделись за пределами школы и спортзала. Пройти на Весенний турнир оказалось ничуть не проще, чем год назад.

Танаке отчаянно не хватало Кагеямы на тренировках. За последние месяцы он успел привыкнуть к мимолетным переглядываниям, коротким касаниям. К отрывистым, неловким ласкам украдкой — в подсобке, пустом зале, раздевалке, когда никто не видит. Они были осторожны, но все равно порой тискались и дрочили, запершись в туалете, — когда встретиться наедине не было никакой возможности, а хотелось друг друга до одури.

Когда Укай сказал, что они тоже едут на пару дней в Токио, чтобы сыграть с Некомой, Танака едет тоже, а Кагеяма к ним присоединится уже там, Танака сначала обрадовался — а потом включил голову и снова немного затосковал. 

Сейчас не лето, в кусты не убежишь, а в маленькой гостинице не так-то просто уединиться. А у Танаки уже от одних мыслей о Кагеяме сладко поджимались яйца — и он подозревал, что легче от встречи не станет.

Так и вышло. Одного взгляда, быстро брошенного на Кагеяму, хватило, чтобы понять, каким адом обернутся эти выходные. Как назло, даже поздороваться толком не получилось: Кагеяма появился в самый разгар утренней тренировки, когда все, включая Танаку, были уже в зале, а потом приехала Некома, начались игры, и все внимание переключилось на волейбол.

Танака только и успел, что похлопать Кагеяму по плечу, пожелать удачной игры, получить такое же пожелание в ответ — и едва не умереть, почувствовав, как горячая ладонь тяжело опускается между лопаток, скользит чуть ниже, сминая ткань футболки, и задерживается на несколько лишних секунд, восхитительных и невыносимых.

На площадку Укай не пускал, заставив выполнять упражнения в сторонке, и, наверное, это было к лучшему — такой стояк вряд ли получилось бы скрыть. Проверенный метод не помог, от лишних мыслей не избавило ничего — ни сосредоточенность на комплексе упражнений, ни выход в концовке пятого сета, ни изгнание на велотренажер в углу. Присутствие Кагеямы ощущалось всем телом, отдавалось сосущей тяжестью внизу живота, жутким голодом до прикосновений, — но вокруг постоянно кто-то крутился, даже в туалете и пустынном темном коридоре.

К счастью, еще и с Некомой гостиницу делить не пришлось. К еще большему счастью — баня здесь была небольшая, рассчитанная максимум на четверых, и Танака проследил, что Кагеяма ушел мыться вместе с Хинатой, Цукишимой и Ямагучи, а сам дождался, пока все свалят ужинать.

Чего он не ожидал — так это увидеть Кагеяму, до сих пор сидящего в теплой воде источника. Сначала даже показалось, что тот спит: но, услышав шаги, Кагеяма открыл глаза, глянул, чуть прищурившись, и вздохнул:

— Я думал, вы никогда не придете. Как нога?

— Ты меня что, ждал? — Танака глупо моргнул, поежился — кожа стыла после душа даже в помещении, — и тоже полез в источник. — С ума сошел? Нормально с ней все, задолбался играть через раз.

— Торопиться некуда, — Кагеяма повел плечами. — Я устал, — сказал он, неловко повернулся, и их бедра соприкоснулись.

Танака вздрогнул: ногу точно кипятком обожгло, волна мурашек хлынула от лодыжек к паху, поднялась до поясницы и раскатилась по спине, — и быстро посмотрел на дверь в душевую.

Черт.

Уединяться здесь было еще глупее, чем в подсобке, но у Танаки уже настолько сносило крышу, что сдержаться оказалось невозможно. Он подался вперед, собираясь просто чмокнуть Кагеяму в губы — но вместо этого впечатал его в бортик, обхватив лицо ладонями, прижавшись всем телом, и впился в приоткрытый податливый рот, проталкивая внутрь язык, целуя глубоко и нетерпеливо.

Кагеяма выгнулся, притираясь грудью и животом, притянул к себе Танаку за поясницу, застонал в поцелуй — и эхо, негромкое, но многократно повторенное, заметалось между каменных стен, смешиваясь с плеском воды.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо, — шикнул Танака, напряженно вслушиваясь, но не прекращая гладить Кагеяму по лицу и водить губами по щеке. Внутри будто медленно скручивалась раскаленная пружина, в паху тянуло от предвкушения. Кагеяма растекался в его руках, податливый, открытый, чутко откликающийся на ласки, и Танаку рвало на части от желания продлить этот момент, пропустить его через себя, — и колкого нетерпения.

— Там дверь громко хлопает, — выдавил Кагеяма, поглаживая Танаку по животу, обводя член, взвешивая на ладони яйца. — Услышим.

Танака сильно в этом сомневался, но спорить не стал. Он все равно не мог и не хотел останавливаться, возбуждение отключило все тормоза, перекрыло инстинкт самосохранения. В мыслях, перед глазами, в руках — был только Кагеяма.

Голову кружило от возбуждения и сумасшедшего восторга.

Он мягко подтолкнул Кагеяму в грудь, и тот откинулся назад, лег на бортик бассейна, увлекая за собой. Развел ноги, открываясь; негромко ахнул, когда Танака наклонился, притянул его к себе за бедра и накрыл оба члена ладонью.

И Танака не сдержался тоже — из груди вырвался протяжный, чересчур громкий вздох; эхо ударило по ушам, отдалось бешеной пульсацией крови в паху. Он мощно двинул бедрами, наваливаясь на Кагеяму, совсем распластывая того на мокром полу, быстро работая рукой.

Напряжение, копившееся весь день — и долгую неделю до этого, — почти достигло высшей точки, пружина внутри сжалась до предела. Вытянув свободную руку, Танака просунул ее Кагеяме под голову, запустил пальцы в мокрые пряди волос, с нажимом помассировал затылок и шею, и от этой грубоватой ласки Кагеяму подбросило. Он вцепился Танаке в плечи, вжался в него, обхватил ногами за бедра; задвигался, вбиваясь в кулак, загнанно и неровно дыша в ухо.

Они так и кончили — почти одновременно, слившись в тесных объятиях, забрызгав друг друга спермой. И какое-то время лежали, не отрываясь друг от друга.

Прикрыв глаза, уткнувшись носом в мокрое плечо, Танака покачивался на мягких волнах удовольствия. Двигаться не хотелось. Разжать руки, выпустить Кагеяму хоть ненадолго казалось невозможным, и Танака ловил каждую секунду: вдыхал его запах, неторопливо ерошил волосы, целовал припухшие губы — уже без жадности, а едва касаясь тонкой, немного обветренной кожи.

Возбуждение все еще не ушло до конца, но пригасло, сменилось щекочущим теплом. Для того, чтобы утолить дикий голод, достаточно было трогать Кагеяму, смахивать с его лица пряди волос, падать в синий глубокий взгляд, в который понемногу, по капле, возвращалось осмысленное выражение. Ловить улыбку, чуть растерянную, но умиротворенную и искреннюю, отдающуюся в груди сладкой, тянущей болью, — вроде той, что бывает в уставших мышцах после тяжелого матча, окончившегося победой.

Кагеяма сонно моргнул, зевнул, и Танака опомнился. Расцепил замок из сплетенных пальцев, сел, зачерпнул воды, умылся, обтер влажным полотенцем живот, перепачканный спермой.

— Эй, не усни тут.

— Не усну, — отмахнулся Кагеяма и с наслаждением потянулся. Тоже сел, вытерся, а потом снова нырнул в теплую воду прямо по горло. — Давайте еще немного посидим?

— Весь ужин сожрут, — заметил Танака, но спорить не стал. Уходить тоже не хотелось.

Он соскользнул с бортика и устроился, вытянув ноги. И правда, было хорошо. Теплая проточная вода омывала тело, уносила вместе с собой остатки усталости. Кагеяма прижался к плечу головой и рассеянно выводил под водой круги у Танаки на животе. Мелькнула мысль, как это будет выглядеть, если кто-то заглянет, но Танака решительно послал ее подальше.

Рука Кагеямы двигалась все медленнее и медленнее, пока наконец не замерла. Он тепло и щекотно дышал в шею, а потом начал сползать все ниже. Танака скосил глаза — вот зараза, все-таки заснул. Он осторожно приподнял Кагеяму над водой — еще не хватало, чтобы захлебнулся; голова бессильно свесилась, а сам Кагеяма прильнул к Танаке.

Вот горе-то. Под глазами Кагеямы голубели тени, ресницы тревожно подрагивали, и Танака провел ладонью по щеке, стирая капли воды. Пальцы скользнули по губам, Кагеяма приоткрыл рот, выдыхая во сне.

Да что ж такое-то… Танака зажмурился и коснулся губами переносицы. А потом потряс Кагеяму за плечо.

— Эй, просыпайся, идем спать.

Кагеяма замычал недовольно, а потом словно очнулся, нахохлился, потряс головой, разбрасывая брызги, и похлопал себя по щекам.

— Я заснул, — проворчал он и начал выбираться из бассейна. Танака смотрел ему вслед и думал, что все, кажется, зашло куда-то далеко. Так далеко, что думать об этом было немного страшно.

Он окунулся с головой в бассейн, шумно вынырнул и, подтянувшись на руках, одним толчком выбросил себя из воды. Кагеяма одевался в юкату, по-прежнему покачиваясь, и Танаке пришлось бдительно следить, чтобы тот не пересчитал углы, пока бредет до спальни.

— Танака-семпа-а-а-ай! — увидев его, радостно завопил Хината.

Танака впихнул Кагеяму внутрь и проворчал:

— Он там уснул, прикиньте? И я чуть не отрубился вместе с ним.

Спать хотелось смертельно. Кагеяме — тоже, судя по тому, как он молча обошел Хинату и рухнул на свой футон.

— Соннояма, ты хоть пасовать-то завтра сможешь? — с беспокойством спросил Хината.

Кагеяма, уже натянувший на себя одеяло, мрачно зыркнул и ответил:

— Отвали, придурок. Я всегда могу пасовать.

И закрыл глаза.

Ноя захохотал, следом начал возмущаться Хината — что-то о всяких там, которые ездят на сборы, а потом еле ходят, — в спальне поднялся было веселый галдеж, но тут со своего места приподнялся Энношита, и все мигом заткнулись.

Танака улегся на футон и вдруг вырубился.

Пару раз ему казалось, что он слышит голос Хинаты, и даже мелькнула мысль, что сейчас его поднимут — а вставать неохота. Но голоса быстро исчезли, и Танака решил, что ему это просто снится.

А потом он проснулся. Серые лучи едва освещали комнату, заполненную кое-как свернутыми футонами; тишина прерывалась лишь скрипом ветвей о стекло снаружи. На соседнем футоне спал Кагеяма, подмяв под себя подушку. Телефон подмигивал непрочтенным сообщением.

Укай. Не стал приходить и будить, а просто скинул программу на сегодня по почте.

Ткнув в конверт, Танака мрачно принялся ее изучать. Посмотрел на количество подходов, прикинул время… И повеселел. Судя по всему, ему играть в матчах после обеда. 

Давно пора. Чертова лодыжка. Аж руки зудели, так хотелось ударить по мячу.

Танака перевел взгляд на Кагеяму. С этим все понятно, Укай еще вчера сказал, что устроит тому разгрузочный день. Никаких игр, только бег, легкие нагрузки и жратва. Кагеяма шевельнулся, потер глаза и сонно приподнялся на футоне.

— Сколько времени? — хрипло спросил он.

— Без десяти восемь, — глянул Танака на экран телефона.

— Угхм.

Кагеяма рухнул на свой футон, завалился на бок. На шее, торчащей над кромкой одеяла, проступало несколько позвонков, и Танака тронул пальцем самый крупный. Ощущение теплой кожи под кончиками пальцев прокатилось по рукам — к подмышкам, стекло в живот и ниже. 

Танака прислушался — за закрытыми дверями царила тишина. Первые матчи уже шли, но в любом случае, у парней скоро перерыв. А значит, времени осталось немного. 

Он приподнял краешек одеяла, прильнул к Кагеяме всем телом, чувствуя, как тот задвигался, вжимаясь задницей в пах. Возбуждение, до того полусонное и какое-то зыбкое, окатило с ног до головы. Танака запустил под одеяло руку, нащупал резинку трусов и дернул вниз, обнажая ягодицы. Развел их пальцами одной руки, и Кагеяма задышал тяжело, по телу пробежала судорога.

Маленькая плотно сжатая дырка была чуть влажной от пота. 

— Скоро будет перерыв, — сглотнув, сказал Кагеяма, подаваясь навстречу руке.

— Ага, — ответил Танака, продолжая легко нажимать средним пальцем на вход. Собственные трусы тоже пришлось приспустить — чувствительная головка члена терлась о ткань, и это было почти больно.

Ох, Кагеяма. Танака усилил нажим, палец протолкнулся глубже — ненамного, Кагеяма замер и вцепился в одеяло, комкая его в кулаке.

От пришедшей в голову мысли возбуждение плеснуло в пах. Танака спросил:

— Дай свой крем, у тебя же есть?

Кагеяма застыл, сжимаясь вокруг пальца, плечи его поднялись и опустились, а потом он потянулся к изголовью, к своей сумке. Пошарил во внешнем кармане и достал оттуда белый тюбик.

Если годится для рук, то и для задницы подойдет. Танака выдавил белую массу себе на пальцы и размазал толстым слоем. Снова придвинулся ближе к Кагеяме, почти вплотную — член коснулся голой поясницы.

Глотая возбуждение, Танака поцеловал Кагеяму в затылок, нащупал скользкими пальцами задний проход и притормозил, поглаживая плотно сжатую дырку.

Кагеяма то ли всхлипнул, то ли вздохнул, и Танака, сгорая от возбуждения, начал проталкивать палец глубже. С кремом ощущения были совсем другие — податливости, гладкости стенок. Кагеяма коротко выругался, когда Танака вставил палец до конца и начал раскачивать.

Ох. Танака так кончит раньше, чем что-то сделает. От одних мыслей.

— Зад приподними, — шепнул он, и Кагеяма послушно перевернулся на живот, подобрал ноги и приподнялся.

Палец толкнулся глубже, Кагеяма вскинулся и с размаху уткнулся в подушку, глуша стон. Танака начал трахать его, быстро и сильно. Собственное возбуждение перекручивало в жгут, пот заливал глаза, а дыхание вырывалось с шумом. Черт, как хорошо-то. Танака сам не заметил, что бормочет себе под нос. Кагеяма извивался, сжимал бедра и взрыкивал в подушку, а Танака все ускорял движения, пока его толчки не превратились в безостановочную дрочку, от которой Кагеяму трясло крупной дрожью. 

— Сильнее, — вдруг сказал он и сжался, одновременно насаживаясь на палец. — Пожалуйста, сильнее. Я больше не могу.

Блядь. Кагеяма.

Танака навалился на него сверху, продолжая двигать запястьем, согнул средний палец и принялся долбить в задницу, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как Кагеяма, натянутый до предела, балансирует на грани оргазма. Он начал дрочить себе, когда Танака заработал пальцем быстрее. Яйца, до того болтающиеся от толчков, поджались, Кагеяма замычал, а потом с криком вывернулся, завалился на бок, соскользнул с руки и подбросил бедра, заливая спермой живот и грудь. Танаку унесло следом — от запаха спермы, от протяжного стона, от вида блестящей сжимающейся дырки. 

Кагеяма обессиленно уронил голову на подушку, завел руку назад, оттянул ягодицу в сторону и потрогал задний проход. Танака погладил его по руке, копчику, сжал задницу и уткнулся в затылок, прикрыв глаза.

Тихое дыхание рядом кружило голову.

***

Весенний турнир пронесся, будто вихрь.

В Токио этой зимой было серо и сумрачно, но в день финала выглянуло солнце — такое же ослепительно-яркое и рыжее, как полоски на их форме. Золотистые лучи затапливали улицы, отражались от стекла и воды, играли на блестящих волосах Кагеямы, без шапки идущего впереди, ложились на макушку венцом, и Танака, любуясь, решил, что это хороший знак.

Так и вышло.

За долгий матч он сорвал голос, чуть не вывихнул плечо и так вымотался, что последний сет отыграл на чистом упрямстве. Думал, что рухнет сразу же после финального свистка, чем бы ни кончилась игра — но победный счет вдохнул новые силы. Танака орал, обдирая горло, вместе со всеми, буйно радовался и жалел только об одном: что нельзя схватить Кагеяму прямо на площадке, прижать к себе и поцеловать так, чтобы потом у обоих долго болели губы.

Они оторвались немного позже — сбежали, пользуясь послематчевой суматохой, на четверть часа, заперлись в одной туалетной кабинке и одновременно полезли друг к другу в трусы. И там же, тяжело дыша, Кагеяма сказал:

— Танака-сан, я хочу вас трахнуть.

Танака, немного опешивший от такой прямой постановки вопроса — как-то получилось, что они это даже не обсуждали, — так и замер с салфеткой в руке.

— Что, прямо здесь?

Кагеяма явно задумался, а потом покачал головой — как будто с сожалением.

— Я прочитал, что первый раз должен быть максимально комфортным. В следующие выходные родители опять уедут.

Танака молча смотрел на Кагеяму. Ну охренеть. Прочитал он. И одновременно от мысли — яркой, дурной и бешеной: «Он хочет меня трахнуть», — по телу разливалась сладкая слабость.

— Кто, интересно, в лоб такие вещи говорит, — буркнул он, демонстративно потягиваясь и делая вид, что все под контролем. 

Член Кагеямы у него в заднице. Этот здоровенный член, который точно его порвет на две части. Танака понял, что у него снова встает. Твою мать. Ничего не было под контролем.

— Давай, — помолчав, снова буркнул он, и почувствовал, краска тут же залила шею. В промежности все сжималось.

— Значит, договорились, — деловито кивнул Кагеяма. — Идемте, а то опоздаем на награждение.

— Ага, — Танака перехватил его руку, уже потянувшуюся было к защелке. — Подожди-ка, — и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Внутри бурлило ликование.

На церемонии награждения он так широко улыбался, что заболело лицо. Осталось только прилично написать тест, и можно считать, что жизнь удалась.

Воспоминание о тесте царапнуло, обдало мысли тоскливым холодком. Танака вдруг отчетливо понял, что учиться ему осталось два месяца, а там выпускной, потом универ и совсем новая неизвестная жизнь.

Нет, конечно, все это было круто. Он выбрал университет, который хотел, и был почти уверен, что пройдет по баллам — все же не зря корпел столько над скучными учебниками и таскался на дополнительные занятия, — а даже если и не пройдет именно туда, есть запасной вариант; Карасуно второй раз подряд взяли кубок Весеннего турнира, и это было просто охрененно.

Но все же…

Танака был бы совсем не против, если бы жизнь еще хоть чуточку дольше оставалась такой же, как и сейчас.

— Танака, убери этот оскал с лица, нас сейчас будут фотографировать, — попросил Укай, похлопав его по плечу. — Нога не болит?

— Не, я в норме.

Танака встряхнулся, отбрасывая подальше упадническое настроение. И правда, чего это он. Еще целых два месяца.

Он посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот стоял с таким довольным, счастливым видом, что на душе сразу потеплело. Потом Танака вспомнил о его предложении, и в голове, тут же заполнившейся мыслями, в которых он не признался бы никому из знакомых, для пустых волнений совсем не осталось места.

***

По иронии судьбы, тест назначили прямо перед выходными, в которые у Кагеямы уезжали родители — и Танака, умирая от последней попытки выучить все недоученное, разумеется, забыл и о том, что хотел кое-что с Кагеямой обсудить, и что собирался как следует порыться на каких-нибудь тематических форумах.

Не то чтобы он чего-то не представлял, у Танаки даже презервативы были, — но все равно волновался, как будто они с Кагеямой до сих пор ни разу не целовались. Все-таки одно дело — пальцы и язык, и совсем другое — член. Особенно, если это член Кагеямы.

Танака бы тоже хотел, но, если честно, побаивался. Потому что у Кагеямы был здоровый, но у него все равно толще. Правда, тонны просмотренного порно уверяли, что в задницу может залезть еще и не такое, но Кагеяма — Танака знал наверняка — узкий и тугой. Если Кагеяме не понравится... Танаке-то понравится точно. Он регулярно дрочил, вставляя себе в задницу что под руку попадется. Сначала это была ручка от отвертки, а потом он стащил из кухни сямодзи.

Танака умудрился так себя накрутить, пока ехал к Кагеяме, что едва не кончил по дороге, а сердце неистово колотилось — и чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда тот наконец-то открыл дверь.

Мокрый, в одних трусах.

Танаку окатило острым чувством дежавю. Он вспомнил, как пришел в этот дом первый раз, еще осенью, и Кагеяма тоже встречал его, едва выйдя из душа, — только волосы у Кагеямы тогда были короче, и трусы белые, а не черные.

И тогда он просто неловко поздоровался — а сейчас они, едва дождавшись щелчка дверного замка, начали целоваться уже в прихожей.

— Ну как тест? — неровно, хрипло поинтересовался Кагеяма, когда Танака ненадолго оторвался от него, переводя дыхание.

— Хрен его знает, — Танака мотнул головой. — Написал. Мне бы в душ.

Дежавю нахлынуло с новой силой — но уже в ванной растаяло. Потому что Кагеяма не стал уходить. Он смотрел, как Танака раздевается, провожал взглядом каждое его движение, и Танака беззастенчиво пялился в ответ.

Любоваться Кагеямой он мог бесконечно, тем более что так редко выпадал шанс поразглядывать его всего — не украдкой, не в полумраке какого-нибудь укромного места, а неторопливо и открыто.

Летний загар с Кагеямы до сих пор так и не смылся: по плечам и бедрам шла четкая полоса, выше которой кожа была чуть бледнее. Задницу скрывали трусы, но Танака знал, что там у Кагеямы кожа совсем светлая. И что чуть пониже поясницы есть небольшое родимое пятно.

Танака почувствовал, что у него встает, и не стал сдерживаться — подался вперед, обхватил Кагеяму поперек живота и уткнулся в шею, собирая с кожи запах воды и мыла, накрыл свободной рукой обтянутый трусами пах.

Сквозь мягкую плотную ткань отчетливо ощущался крепкий член, твердый и напряженный. Кагеяма сглотнул, откинулся назад, прижался на мгновение, а потом развернулся, толкнул Танаку за стеклянную перегородку, отделявшую душевую кабину от остального пространства ванной комнаты, и перешагнул невысокий порожек сам. Включил воду.

— Скажите, когда нормально будет, — бросил он, крутя вентили.

— Да плевать, — Танака сейчас был согласен даже на кипяток. — Иди сюда.

От струй, полившихся из лейки, Танаку передернуло: кожа так горела, что чуть-теплая вода показалась ледяной. Кагеяма потянулся было к вентилю, чтобы отрегулировать, но Танака перехватил его за запястье.

— Так хорошо. Тебе не холодно?

— Нет. — Кагеяма выпутался из намокших трусов, кинул их куда-то за спину, прижал Танаку к стене и потерся об него пахом. Потом просунул руку между их телами, обхватил оба члена, погладил неторопливо. Медленная ласка показалась невыносимой пыткой: Танака со свистом втянул воздух, задрожал, но не стал подгонять Кагеяму. Они сегодня еще успеют кончить.

А Кагеяма тем временем положил ладони ему на задницу, надавил, притискивая к себе еще ближе, помял ягодицы, а потом развел их в стороны, потрогал кончиком пальца между — и Танака подавился воздухом от резкого чувства открытости, застонал, чуть присел.

— Если передумали, — очень отчетливо проговорил Кагеяма, потирая вход подушечками пальцев. — В смысле…

— Да ты охренел, — перебил Танака, сглатывая текущую по лицу воду и отчаянно, до белизны перед глазами понимая, что ему сейчас нужно. — Вставишь мне, — сказал он, и внутри все сладко сжалось. — Только не здесь.

Кагеяма зыркнул исподлобья и заткнул его поцелуем.

В комнате Кагеямы было прохладно. Стоило войти, и влажное разгоряченное тело тут же покрылось гусиной кожей, а от прикосновения простыни по спине раскатились мурашки. 

Но, пожалуй, и к лучшему: Танака наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Нестерпимый жар, бушующий внутри, немного утих.

Ненадолго. Стоило Кагеяме забраться на кровать следом, выложить тюбик со смазкой и блестящую ленту презервативов, как он взметнулся с новой силой. Танака смотрел на Кагеяму, на его сосредоточенное лицо, стоящий член, и горел весь — изнутри, снаружи, и никакой зимний холод не смог бы сейчас его остудить.

Ноги он раздвинул сам. Подтянул колено к груди, прижал ладонью, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать тереться о покрывало: под взглядом Кагеямы, сосредоточенным, внимательным, в мозгах что-то коротило. Отверстие между ягодиц пульсировало; он изнывал от нетерпения, предвкушения и любопытства.

Кагеяма медлил. Пожирал глазами Танаку, поглаживал по бедрам, животу, груди, потом наконец-то накрыл ладонью яйца, немного прижал, перебрал пальцами по промежности и спустился ниже. Обвел дырку по краю, надавил, толкнулся насухую — самым кончиком пальца, не больше, чем на фалангу.

Танака отвел в сторону вторую ногу и глубоко задышал, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях, падая в удовольствие, — но этого было пока слишком мало. Меньше, чем Танака готов был — и хотел принять.

— Ну давай, — поторопил он Кагеяму. — Я скоро сдохну.

— Сейчас, — Кагеяма облизнул губы, выдохнул — воздух низко завибрировал в горле, выдох превратился в стон.

Танаку пробрало. Запрокинув голову, он почти уперся макушкой в матрас и не выдержал — потрогал себя, потер тугие, ноющие от напряжения яйца.

И вздрогнул, услышав, как в тишине резко щелкнул пластиковый колпачок.

Смазка тоже была холодная, но быстро нагревалась. Кагеяма лил, не жалея — на руку, на свой член, по которому уже успел раскатать презерватив, прямо на пульсирующее отверстие, отчего Танаку выламывало сладкой судорогой. Вязкий гель пах сладкими фруктами, и от него пальцы Кагеямы делались скользкими, легко проникали внутрь, так глубоко, что то и дело проезжались по чувствительной точке, заставляя Танаку вскрикивать и мять простыню. Кагеяма своими пальцами в его заднице творил такое, что иной раз Танака забывал себя.

До безумия хотелось снова к себе прикоснуться — но он не решался, не хватало еще кончить как последнему скорострельщику. Так, от одних пальцев, у него все равно получалось редко, удовольствие только длилось и длилось, выматывая, подталкивая к самому краю оргазма — но не давая в него упасть.

В голове плыло, комната размывалась перед глазами — зато фигура Кагеямы, его раскрасневшееся лицо, даже тонкая вертикальная складочка между бровей, виднелись до боли отчетливо. Стоящий колом член подрагивал, яйца покачивались в такт его движениям.

Когда Кагеяма наконец-то вытащил пальцы и потерся головкой между ягодиц, Танака сглотнул и вдруг неожиданно для себя напрягся, ощутив, какой же этот член на самом деле большой. Толще пальцев — даже двух, — и определенно толще ручки сямодзи.

Мышцы инстинктивно зажались — всего на мгновение, однако Кагеяма успел почувствовать, и на его лицо набежала тень. Но Танака, уже расслабившийся, чуть подался вперед, недвусмысленно потираясь отверстием о головку, и тень ушла, лицо снова просветлело, и даже расслабились сведенные брови.

Кагеяма наклонился к Танаке, провел губами по щеке, погладил по шее раскрытой ладонью. И, притершись, чуть помогая себе рукой, направил член внутрь, медленным, но слитным, единым движением.

Танака охнул и изо всех сил вцепился в простыню. Он бы заорал — но воздух в легких будто выкипел, из открытого рта вырвался только булькающий, невнятный хрип. Удовольствие, острое, невероятно сильное, выжгло из головы все, кроме ощущений, а тело распластало по кровати, вдавило в матрас.

Над головой раздался сдавленный вскрик, Танака поднял взгляд и увидел, что Кагеяма, зажмурившись, кусает губы, а по его искаженному, точно от боли, лицу катится пот.

Член вошел еще только наполовину, но они оба замерли, тяжело дыша, переваривая происходящее, пытаясь справиться со шквалом совершенно новых эмоций.

— Не больно? — наконец отмер Кагеяма.

Танака сначала не понял, о чем он вообще. Почему больно? Потом дошло, и он мотнул головой. Распирало стенки заднего прохода, непривычные к такому, поддающиеся с трудом, давило изнутри, но эти ощущения Танаке нравились. Края отверстия, безумно чувствительные, терлись о твердый ствол, раскрывались шире, и от этого хотелось орать. Или от того, что это с ним делает Кагеяма.

А тот, больше ничего не спрашивая, качнул бедрами снова — уже резче, быстрее, входя до конца. Член заполнил Танаку до предела, и он забился, захрипел, сорвался на рычание, сжимаясь, расслабляясь и сжимаясь снова. Вот тут, кажется, пришла боль, но через миг ее перекрыла новая волна возбуждения. Последние остатки контроля слетели, растворились в горячечном мареве, затянувшем сознание.

Танака стиснул бедра, обхватил Кагеяму ногами — и тот, такой же потерявшийся, дерганый и безумный, упал ему на грудь, выбивая жалкие крохи воздуха, что еще оставались в легких, и быстро, ритмично задвигался. Руки его бесцельно шарили по телу Танаки, жесткие пальцы едва не обдирали кожу, а сам Танака, сдавив Кагеяму в объятиях, держался за него, будто тот был его единственным ориентиром в крушащемся, сходящем с ума мире.

Да так оно, пожалуй, и было.

Член выскальзывал и толкался обратно, натирал вход, проезжался по простате, и Танака коротко выдыхал, вскрикивал в такт движениям. По ногам, от самых кончиков пальцев, поднималась колкая волна — и это было необычно, ново, ни при дрочке, ни от пальцев Танака ничего подобного не испытывал. Волна прокатилась до поясницы, рассыпалась мурашками по спине, а следом за ней уже поднималась новая. И еще.

Он все-таки заорал, когда возбуждение стало нестерпимым — настолько, что в глазах потемнело, а в ушах зазвенел тонкий комариный писк, — и содрогнулся. Кончил, трясясь всем телом, с диким утробным воем, чувствуя, что член внутри него разбухает еще сильнее, слыша стоны Кагеямы и понимая, что тот кончает следом.

Танака все еще плыл в мягкой послеоргазменной эйфории, когда лица коснулась холодная мокрая ладонь. Похлопала по щеке, прижалась ко лбу, соскользнула на другую.

Хорошо. Он инстинктивно потерся об эту ладонь, с удовольствием собирая холод, но прикосновение вдруг разорвалось, и Танака недовольно замычал.

Открыл глаза — и почти нос к носу столкнулся с Кагеямой, склонившимся над его лицом.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Танака, снова потянулся к его руке, и Кагеяма понятливо вернул ладонь на место. А потом надвинулся, заполняя собой все пространство, поцеловал — без языка, слегка прихватив нижнюю губу, умиротворенно выдыхая. Положив руку на затылок, прижал Танаку к себе, и тот, прильнув к открытой шее, отчетливо разобрал биение пульса.

Сердце у Кагеямы до сих пор колотилось, как сумасшедшее, но дышал он ровно и глубоко. Пальцы невесомо гладили затылок, массировали позвонки, и Танака, расслабленный, опустошенный, с удовольствием ловил эту ласку, погружаясь в теплую, мягкую дремоту.

Когда он окончательно пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на кровати один, укрытый тонким пледом. В комнате горел приглушенный свет, а прислушавшись, Танака различил где-то вдалеке, видимо, на первом этаже, звон посуды. В животе заурчало, Танака вспомнил, что даже не пообедал сегодня — так, перехватил пару бананов после теста.

Еще очень хотелось пить. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, ободранное криками горло чуть першило.

Под ложечкой потянуло, стоило вспомнить, как и почему он так орал.

Танака сел, с наслаждением размял шею. Свел лопатки, помахал руками, разминаясь. Прислушался к себе.

В заднице саднило, и Танака охнул, когда шевельнулся. Между ягодиц все было натертое и раздраженное, но это скоро пройдет. А вот синяки, расцветшие над локтем, там, где Кагеяма с силой стискивал пальцы, — пожалуй, только через несколько дней. Танака задумчиво оглядел отчетливый след и решил, что какое-то время лучше не показываться дома без длинных рукавов, а то Саэко достанет подколками.

Он уже хотел было встать и пойти поискать Кагеяму, но тот нашелся сам — появился в дверном проеме со здоровенным подносом в руках.

— О, — сказал Кагеяма, шагнув через порог. — Вы уже проснулись.

— Долго я валялся?

— Не.

Он поставил поднос прямо на пол, стянул с кровати подушку и сел, скрестив ноги. Танака устроился рядом — и Кагеяма тут же прислонился к его боку, потерся виском о плечо.

— Я решил, что вы голодный.

— Правильно решил, — ухмыльнулся Танака, с интересом разглядывая содержимое тарелок. Рис, мясо, овощи.

На отдельном блюде — круглые желтые булочки, от одного взгляда на которые во рту появился вкус мягкой ароматной выпечки, а нос наполнился запахом спелой дыни. Танака сглотнул слюну.

— Это что, дынные?

— Ага. Вы вроде любите, — Кагеяма чуть нахмурился. — Или разлюбили?

Он снова потрогал Танаку по животу, подержал ладонь на ребрах и с явной неохотой отнял. Танака качнул головой. И вместо ответа дернул Кагеяму на себя, завалил и сгреб в охапку.

***

Зима в этом году затягивалась. В феврале неожиданно ударили морозы, да такие, что стекла покрылись причудливыми узорами, как будто кто-то прошелся по всем домам с белой кисточкой и расписал окна. Инстаграм полнился фотографиями, даже командный чат был заспамлен, а вчера Танака застукал Саэко, которая делала селфи на фоне узоров. Нихрена у нее, конечно, не получалось, и Саэко ругалась, как сапожник.

А Танаке пришло уведомление о зачисление в Технологический университет Мияги. Поздравление и приглашение посетить День открытых дверей, устраиваемый специально для абитуриентов, подмигивали с экрана телефона. 

Ни календарь, в котором он украдкой зачеркивал дни, оставшиеся до выпуска, ни рассуждения Нои и Энношиты о том, как справится новый капитан с командой, и не лучше было бы все-таки сделать им Цукишиму, так до сих пор и не позволили осознать, что скоро все закончится. Давали иллюзию, что впереди есть время.

Но сейчас, глядя на сообщение, Танака отчетливо понял. Все. Все закончилось. Как будто дурацкое зачисление поставило на нем свою печать и отодвинуло в сторону. Он молча встал и пошел на кухню, прямо так, с зажатым в кулаке телефоном.

Сел за стол, глядя, как Саэко воюет с овощами, положил телефон на столешницу и начал неторопливо крутить его пальцем вокруг своей оси.

— Ну и чего ты тут расселся?

Саэко отвесила легкий подзатыльник, потом заглянула в лицо… Молча взяла телефон. Танака смотрел в окно, откинувшись на стуле. Узоры никуда не делись. Он перевел взгляд на Саэко.

Та молчала и смотрела так понимающе, что стало тошно. А потом крепко обняла. Вот еще не хватало, чтобы сопли тут распустила.

Мысли, до того неоформившиеся, наконец-то выстроились в ряд. Танака неловко похлопал Саэко по плечу.

— Слушай, мне уйти надо.

— Вали, я родителям скажу сама.

Одеваясь, Танака думал, что все это какая-то херня. С чего он вообще взял, что все должно закончиться именно сейчас. Ну уж нет. Сейчас он найдет Кагеяму и скажет ему, что собирается продолжать. Если понадобится — станет торчать под его окнами, хотя это, вообще-то, будет проблематично, вокруг дома забор, а в саду кусты. 

Он сбежал по ступенькам, вдыхая морозный воздух. Сегодня у Кагеямы были дополнительные занятия — из-за частых отлучек в сборную он катастрофически отставал от программы, — но когда-то они должны закончиться.

Когда Танака дошел до его дома, уже стемнело, а в окне свет не горел. Вообще-то это ничего не значило. Кагеяма мог ужинать, мыться, выйти потренироваться — с него бы сталось. Танака покрутил телефон — можно было написать, пожалуй. Только что? Он устроился на одной из скамеек перед домом и открыл историю переписки. Длинная вереница дурацких сообщений, коротких и емких.

«сегодня в 6»

«ок»

«было круто»

«завтра»

«нет»

«ок когда»

«седьмого»

«все болит»

«прости»

«дубина мне нормально»

«математика»

«у меня японский»

«видел тебя по тв. у тебя или у меня»

«у вас»

«вам острый или обычный»

«бери обычный и сок»

«ты забыл свое молоко»

Танака мотал и мотал, глядя, как под пальцем скользит вся их жизнь за последние полгода. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, а сообщения все не заканчивались. Охренеть как много.

— Танака-сан?

Танака поднял голову. Кагеяма стоял, засунув руки в карманы, с сумкой через плечо. Смотрел из-под челки и хмурился.

— Привет, — смутился Танака.

— Меня ждете?

— Ага, вот собрался как раз писать.

Только сейчас Танака понял, насколько одеревенел от холода. Пальцы не слушались, и телефон выскользнул из рук. Кагеяма молча наклонился и поднял. Потом сжал ладонь — его рука казалась обжигающе горячей. 

— Танака-сан, вы дурак? Надо было зайти ко мне, мама бы вас впустила.

— Я задумался, — честно ответил Танака и с трудом засунул телефон в карман.

Кагеяма глянул на него тяжело, как иногда смотрел на площадке, когда считал, что Танака творит херню, а потом повернулся и, сгорбившись, зашагал к дому.

— Дома поедим горячего, — сказал он. — Вы быстро согреетесь.

Танака поднялся, прогнулся в спине — и зашагал следом.

Стоило зайти в дом, как руки, лицо и шею стало покалывать тысячью игл. Танака пытался украдкой растереть пальцы под осуждающим взглядом Кагеямы, но толку от этого было чуть.

— Мам, мы голодные и замерзли, — сказал Кагеяма, проходя на кухню.

— Кто там, Рю? — Кагеяма-сан выглянула из кухни, вытирая полотенцем руки, и улыбнулась. Она вообще много улыбалась, и Танака думал, как хорошо, что Кагеяме ничего такого не досталось, иначе это была бы ходячая катастрофа.

— Простите за вторжение, Кагеяма-сан.

— Мойте руки и за стол, а я сейчас заварю горячие травы. Что за погода, когда такое было… Тобио, что с занятиями?..

Танака заперся в ванной и выкрутил горячий кран. Поднял голову, разглядывая себя в зеркале, сунул руки под воду и выругался — кожу обожгло. Зато озноб, начавший сотрясать все тело, быстро прошел.

Когда он вышел из ванной, то обнаружил, что на столе стоят, исходя паром, тарелки с мясным супом, в запотевших стаканах плескался травяной отвар. Пока Танака дул на бульон и делал мелкие глотки из стакана, вернулся Кагеяма. От него пахло мылом и зубной пастой.

Он уселся напротив и начал сосредоточенно работать ложкой. Эта обыденность вышибала из колеи и затягивала, словно водоворот. Так легко было бы отложить разговор еще ненадолго, потому что вот он, Кагеяма, пока никуда не делся. Вот он сам, Танака, которому учиться и тренироваться с командой до конца марта. Где-то в глубине дома бормотал телевизор, раздавался голос Кагеямы-сан — она говорила по телефону.

Да нихера. Танака отложил ложку, и та стукнула о гладкую столешницу.

— Мне пришло уведомление о зачислении, — произнес он, откинувшись на стуле и сцепив руки перед собой.

Кагеяма вскинул глаза, кивнул, зачерпнул еще супа — а потом нахмурился. Оставил ложку в тарелке, склонил голову, разглядывая Танаку, и взгляд у него был задумчивый.

— Это ведь хорошо? — спросил он. — Я вас поздравляю.

— Спасибо.

Танака, вообще-то, не умел начинать «разговоры». И поэтому даже не пытался что-то планировать. Как получится — так получится. Но сейчас он жалел, что все-таки не подготовился. Потому что все это было — важно.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь переезжать в общежитие?

— Зачем? — вытаращился Танака. — Мне дома нормально, а потом можно будет квартиру снять.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кагеяма — он как будто был чем-то удовлетворен. — А то было бы неудобно ездить.

— Кому и куда? — нахмурился Танака.

— Мне к вам, — Кагеяма снова довольно заработал ложкой, выражение лица у него стало расслабленным и довольным. Он поглядывал из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, а Танака пялился в ответ. 

Ему — к Танаке. Он нахмурился и зачерпнул ложкой бульон. В смысле, Кагеяма думал о том, как они будут общаться дальше? И планировал продолжать ездить к Танаке? То есть…

У них ничего не заканчивалось?

Он машинально доел суп, убрал тарелку в мойку, глядя на Кагеяму. Тот улегся на стол, подложив под голову руку, и прикрыл глаза.

— Эй, — Танака крепко взял его за плечо.

Ему — к Танаке. Ездить еще целый год. А потом…

— Не знаю, как потом лучше. Зовут в Васэду, но это далеко…

— Ты охренел? — вскинулся Танака. — Только попробуй отказаться, подумаешь, далеко, несколько часов на синкансене, делов-то! Да мы еще, может, чаще будем видеться, чем сейчас!

Кагеяма, повернув голову, смотрел с сомнением, а Танака продемонстрировал ему кулак и вытащил Кагеяму из-за стола. Потом подтолкнул в спину, направляя к выходу из кухни.

В комнате у Кагеямы горел один ночник, а от котацу тянуло теплом. Самое то забраться под одеяла и врубить какой-нибудь фильм. Вместо этого Танака закрыл дверь и прижал к ней Кагеяму.

— Вы сегодня какой-то странный, — сказал тот, глядя из-под нестриженой челки.

«Потому что я сначала придумал, что у нас все кончено, потом героически решился на разговор, а потом обнаружил, что идиот».

«Потому что я счастлив».

«Потому что я люблю тебя».

Вместо этого он уткнулся Кагеяме в плечо, обнял его за талию и закрыл глаза. И вздохнул судорожно, когда на затылок неуверенно, неловко легла знакомая ладонь.


End file.
